Tudo que Uma Garota Quer
by A.Andrade e M.Upperside
Summary: Nessie está determinada a ter o melhor verão da sua vida. Junto com Jake(seu amor secreto!), ela parte para Londres para encontrar seu pai, de quem ela só conhece por uma foto antiga. Ela terá que enfrentar sua madrasta e amolecer o coração de uma avô rabugento, para provar que é uma Cullen de verdade. Inspirado no filme "TUDO QUE UMA GAROTA QUER"
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Att:** Deixo claro que, qualquer personagem relacionado a história do livro/filme Crepúsculo pertence à Stephene Meyer. Apenas alguns personagens de Forks foram criados por mim -A. Andrade - e M. Upperside. Em co-autoria ao escrever essa fanfics. Declaro que a história foi inspirada no filme "Tudo que uma garota quer", que não me pertence.

* * *

Meu nome é Renesmee Swan, mais conhecida por "Nessie". Nasci em uma cidadezinha ao oeste de Washington chamada Forks, mas não demorou muito e minha mãe foi terminar os estudos na faculdade de literatura em Fênix, Arizona. Em minha vida toda, só me lembro das tardes ensolaradas, dos cactos e dos livros da minha mãe, mas depois de um tempo ela não conseguiu o emprego de professora de literatura como ela quis. Meu avô Charlie, pediu que nós voltássemos pra Forks, onde ele e minha avó Renée moravam.

Minha mãe, Bella Swan, não gosta muito da cidade. Diz que traz lembranças de quando ela conheceu meu pai – Edward Cullen. Ela não gosta de tocar no assunto, mas sempre que ela está de bom humor eu peço pra contar a história de como eles se conheceram.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Antes de tudo

**Capitulo 1**

_Antes de tudo_

[flashback]

Londres, 1995.

Bella está na cozinha do albergue terminando de ler um livro de soneto de Shakespeare. Quando um rapaz empurra a porta da cozinha com as mãos cheias de compras. Ela corre para ajudar.

-Hey! – ela olha para as sacolas cheias de comida – você vai alimentar o albergue?

Ela dá uma risada baixa, que faz o rapaz olhá-la por um bom tempo.

-Vai ficar parado ai na porta? – ela colocou as sacolas em cima da mesa da cozinha. – É melhor você colocar logo o nome no seu iogurte e no leite, antes de colocar na geladeira.

Ele caminhou como se tivesse acordado de um sonho. Ainda continuava a olhá-la, fascinado por aquela pessoa na sua frente.

-Você está sozinho? – Bella perguntou.

-Estou. Por quê? – ele sorriu curioso por ela ter perguntado.

Aquele sorriso fez Bella corar até os ossos. Como ele era tão charmoso e definitivamente um inglês original.

-Mm... só perguntei... – Ela tentou se ajeitar incontrolavelmente – é que... você comprou comida pra duas pessoas aqui, e que comem muito bem.

-Muito observadora.

Ele deu o seu melhor sorriso devastador. Exigindo um grande esforço de Bella para manter o foco na conversa.

-Você já fez suas compras? – ele perguntou se aproximando dela devagar. Podia sentir seu perfume doce.

-Bem... ainda não. Estou esperando uma grana...

-Do seus pais?

-Não... – ela foi evasiva – um trabalhinho que eu fiz.

Ele apenas continuou a olhá-la, com as sobrancelhas unidas de desconfiança.

-Como garçonete, tá!

-Ótimo. – ele a interrompeu. – que tal um acordo?

-Acordo? – ela olhava para ele suspeitando o que ele deveria querer.

-Não comece a pensar besteira. – ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou – eu comprei o que o meu mord... , eh.. quero dizer, minha mãe colocou na minha lista de compras, o problema é que não sei como juntar tudo e cozinhar.

Bella riu mais ainda.

-Certo, então você quer exatamente...?

-Eu compro a comida, você cozinha e nós comemos.

O rapaz manteve a mão estirada para ela, para firmar o acordo, mas ela estava desconfiada ainda.

-Eu ainda tenho comida aqui.

Ela abriu a porta da geladeira e viu seu leite prestes a vencer com sua etiqueta e nada mais na prateleira. Lembrou que ainda tinha um pouco de farinha e um resto do que foi uma lata de óleo no armário de mantimentos.

-Olha só, é um crime jogar comida fora, não precisa dividir a comida se não quiser, mas eu realmente não sei cozinhar. – Ele juntou as mãos como um pedido de misericórdia. – Por favor.

-Ok, só não se ajoelhe ou coisa parecida, tá? E já que eu vou cozinhar pra você, eu preciso saber seu nome.

- Edward Cullen.

-Muito britânico, não? – ela riu.

-Ah, sim... e o nome da chef, posso saber?

-Bella Swan.

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor, Bella correu para pegar uma tigela e um misturador.

-Então Sr. Cullen, já provou as legítimas panquecas americanas?

-Já provei waffles ...

-Waffles não são panquecas. – Bella deu um sorriso esperto. – Então prepare-se, você vai provar a refeição dos campeões.

A risada dos dois ecoou pela cozinha. Bella continuou a preparar a refeição, enquanto Edward a observava. Ele ficou fascinado com as histórias dela, da origem humilde e da sua paixão pela literatura. Ele falou sobre sua vida regrada em Londres, suas vontades, mas também falou que não poderia realizar nenhuma delas porque teria que se seguir a tradição da família Cullen, se tornar um lorde na Câmara dos Lordes.

Bella escutou tudo que Edward falou, mas jamais podia dimensionar as dificuldades que ele passou para estar naquele albergue.

Os dois não resistiram por muito tempo e em menos de duas semanas já tinham alugado um minúsculo apartamento próximo a Universidade de Oxford para poderem aproveitar o verão e Bella poder concluir seus estudos.

No fim daquele verão, Edward percebeu que estava na hora de levar aquele romance de verão à um passo mais sério. Ele pediria a mão de Bella em casamento depois que apresentasse a família dele em Londres.

Não foi exatamente como ele esperava e nem como a família dele espera que Bella fosse. Ela resistiu mais um mês morando na bela mansão dos Cullen, mas foi sem querer ela acabou ouvindo uma conversa de Edward com seus pais.

-Querido, eu não estou dizendo que não gostei dela... – a voz de Esme, a mãe de Edward permanecia suave – mas quero que pense por um segundo sobre o seu futuro. O futuro dessa família.

-Isso vai ser mais comida para os abutres. – resmungou Carlisle, falando sobre os tablóides. – Acha que não li sobre o seu passeio pelo museu Madame Tussaud com a "morena misteriosa"? Não vai demorar e ela não vai ser um mistério. Vão desenterrar até o primeiro beija dos avós dela, Edward.

-Pai... – Edward tentou iniciar uma argumentação.

-Nada de pai! – a voz de Carlisle estava alta e severa. – Você já tem dezoito anos e precisa pensar sobre as consequências das suas escolhas! – houve um suspiro cansado – Escute, não estou dizendo para esquecê-la, estou dizendo que se é ela quem você quer, saiba que isso vai ter consequências. Não só para você, mas para sua família.

Alguns passos lentos pela sala fechada.

-Você está pronto pra o circo que vai se armar em nossas vidas?

Bella não ficou para ouvir a resposta, algo nela dizia o quanto aquilo parecia errado. Onde ela poderia imaginar que um cara rico e nobre poderia se apaixonar por ela?

Correu para o seu quarto e esperou por Edward, fingido dormir no seu lado da cama. Antes que todos acordassem, preparou sua mala e voltou para sua vidinha em Forks. O que ela não esperava era que tinha fugido levando algo que também era de Edward Cullen. Uma linda garotinha com os cabelos acobreados como o dele e doces olhos castanhos como a mãe.

[Fim do flashback]

* * *

**Nota das Autoras**

_Olá,_

_Obrigada por você estar lendo a nossa história. Na verdade, não é nossa. Essa fics foi inspirada em um filme que nós (A. & M.) adoramos. Quem gosta dos filmes da Amanda Bynes levanta a mão?! *\o/*_

_Não fiquem assustadas(os) com o Conde Carlisle Cullen, vocês entenderam porquê ele é assim. Eu ainda estou me acostumando com essa coisa de realeza, mas a M. Upperside entende dessas coisas. Ela ama a Grã-Betanha. Depois de alguns capítulo, nós mostraremos a árvores geneologica dos Cullen. (Isso se nós não pirarmos... porque é uma bagunça! Quanta gente!), Vamos mostrar fotos deles e se der, até das casas. _

_Todas as informações estaram no blog que a gente vai mostrar o endereço depois de alguns capítulos._

_Obrigada gente! obrigada por lerem a fics da gente._

_Com carinho,_

_A. Andrade & M. Upperside._


	3. Capítulo 2 - Desejos

**Capítulo 2**

_Desejos_

_Nessie POV_

_Hoje, Forks._

-Obrigada por arrumar seu quarto.

Minha mãe observa a bagunça no meu quarto, encostada na soleira da minha porta, se divertindo com o meu caos.

-É o melhor presente que você poderia me dar mãe. – Falei enquanto lutava para enfiar uma pilha de roupa limpa na minha cômoda.

-Tudo é uma questão de arrumação e uma mega ajuda da Jéssica. Sem ela, você não teria esse quarto. -Minha mãe suspirou, como se tivesse acessando uma lembrança distante - Nem acredito que ela é arquiteta em Seattle. – Ela deu as costas e saiu para a cozinha. – Venha tomar o seu café logo, já vai esfriar.

Nem acredito que vai ser meu último dia de aula. Depois disso: férias de verão. Neste ano, minha mãe deu um duro danado por causa do meu aniversário de quinze anos. O presente da minha mãe foi um cômodo só meu, pintado em lilás e com cortinas em azul celeste e tudo mais. Na verdade, esse tudo mais foi apenas minha cama, uma cômoda e uma escrivaninha. O computador continua sendo a relíquia de família da minha mãe, o que ela tinha há muito tempo. Depois que saímos da casa dos meus avôs, minha mãe conseguiu um bom preço no aluguel do antigo escritório abandonado que fica em cima do trabalho dela.

Ah! Eu estava esquecendo. Minha mãe trabalha como cozinheira – ela gosta que chamem desse jeito – na confeitaria.

Não temos uma vida luxuosa e nem compramos roupa na GAP, mas somos felizes.

Depois de sair correndo para a escola, senti que devia fazer algo diferente nessas férias. Minha mãe conseguiu com a chefe dela – e amiga – a sra. Angela Yorkie, quinze dias de férias no mesmo tempo que as minhas. Seria ótimo viajar, ir à praia – de verdade e ensolarada, que não é o caso de La Push - e ler ao máximo que pudesse. Pensando em São Francisco, mas seriam dois dias de viagem de carro – num antigo e resistente Volvo XC70 preto-. Não seria problema para mim, por isso vou persistir com a idéia.

Eu estava pronta para entrar na sala de aula de física, quando Charlotte se aproximou de mim sem muita animação.

Podia-se dizer que Char - como eu a chamava - era minha melhor amiga. Eu não era muito ligada em grandes amizades ou andar em bando como Charlotte fazia com as líderes de torcida, mas ela era loira, rica e entendia o meu sarcasmo, eu fazia parte de um mundo paralelo para ela. Eu e o Peter.

-Ninguém merece... – suspirou a loira, caminhando comigo até uma carteira ao meu lado. – revisão para o próximo ano.

-Eu estou mais ansiosa para saber o resultado do meu teste.

-M-mm... eu estou realmente ansiosa por um verão longe daqui.

Eu estava louca pra continuar a conversa, mas o professor pediu silêncio e começou a anotar os assuntos do próximo ano letivo e logo em seguida entregou os testes finais. Eu passei. Aliviada com um grande "A" no canto do cabeçalho da prova. Saí feliz, acompanhada por uma Charlotte muito mais animada do que no começo daquele dia. Falei sobre a idéia de ir pra São Francisco com minha mãe no verão e ela pareceu gostar.

-Você vai adorar! – Charlotte colocou seus óculos escuros para atravessar o gramado até o refeitório. – Caras sarados e inteligente, ótimos restaurastes _vegan_ e, como você gosta de arte, muitas galerias e museus para visitar. – Ela voltou a me olhar como uma autoridades no que estava falando por de trás daqueles óculos escuros de grife – Ah! Não esqueça sua câmera.

-Ok. – sorri. Estava mesmo fazendo Sol hoje? Inacreditável!

Char continuou a andar ao meu lado falando sobre a última vez que esteve em São Francisco com seus pais. Quando entramos no refeitório o barulho das conversas era alto, ela insistiu para que eu comesse alguma coisa, mas só precisava mesmo de uma limonada. Meu estômago não estava muito afim de companhia por hoje. Logo avistei a mesa dos populares – as líderes de torcida e o time de futebol – acenando na nossa direção.

Basicamente a mesa consistia em um grupo pequeno nada diversificado. Ethan e Willy eram os que comandavam o grupo, e o primeiro era o namorado de Charlotte. Oliver – o zagueiro do time- sempre com sua irmã gêmea Olivia e sua namorada Rachel Wegler. Daniel, um narcisista que não fazia menor idéia o que era ser narcisista, namorava Olivia. Brianna e Logan, sempre andavam juntos mas nunca assumiam nada, como se ninguém soubesse dos amassos que eles davam nas festas. E a Hellen, uma ex-escoteira, que tinha acabado de se tornar uma líder de torcida.

-Vai lá. – Eu desejei para Charlotte, não queria ser o alvo daquelas garotas hoje.

-Não! – insistiu ela - vem comigo. Você devia se enturmar mais com eles, todos adoram você.

-Mmm... – eu fingi pensar no assunto, mas estava óbvio que não! O pervertido do Daniel fica me olhando, como se não estivesse com roupa. Babaca! – C , eu não acho que eles pensem assim e além disso, Peter está sozinho na outra mesa. Vou fazer companhia para ele.

Os olhos de Charlotte se arregalaram quando falei o nome de Peter.

-Bom, já que você vai sentar com o nerd... tudo bem! – ela arqueou os ombros com desinteresse – Só porque isso é quase uma caridade.

Eu só podia rir, enquanto ela se afastava de mim, indo para a mesa dos populares. Nossa! Eu queria muito fugir dali.

-Mm... então a gente se fala na saída. – Charlotte ajeitou os cabelos loiros para trás da orelha.

Afirmei com a cabeça e saí. Eu sabia que ela nem estava olhando para mim, seus olhos miravam para o garoto solitário na mesa para onde eu estava fazendo de refúgio agora. Eu apenas tracei o meu destino até uma cadeira segura em frente a Peter e quase despenquei nela.

-Estava pensando em enviar tropas de resgate. – Ele falou, ajeitando seu cabelo castanho muito liso, que crescia abaixo da orelha.

-Muito engraçado. – deu o meu melhor sorriso falso para ele.

-Mas eu sei que está perdida no que vai fazer neste verão.

Olhei pra ele impressionada.

-Como você sabe?

Ele riu.

-Tá meio na cara.

-Que ótimo. – eu estava muito sarcástica hoje.

-E o seu amigo da reserva?

-Estou de relações cortadas com ele. – fechei a cara.

-Palavras grandes para uma mocinha, não? – Peter debochou. – Você tá louca pra ficar com ele.

-Cala a boca, Peter! – rosnei para ele – você tá parecendo com uma das líderes de torcida.

Dei um gole na minha limonada, furiosa com ele.

-Bem... se não quiser passar o seu verão fazendo programa de índio, sabe que ainda pode ter a sua revanche em _Call of Duty_. – ele se levantou ajeitando a mochila no ombro – só... não esqueça de levar os muffins de amora que sua mãe faz, por favor.

Ele conseguiu tirar um sorriso meu. E eu só queria que o dia acabasse logo.

Depois de um dia tortuoso, eu fiquei feliz em ir embora ao último sinal.

Todos falavam sobre o baile de amanhã, eu ouvia atenta as conversas entre Charlotte e Brianna, não podia me conter já que elas estavam falando alto bem ao meu lado. O pai de Charlotte tinha a colocado de castigo por ter ido à lanchonete com uma saia muito curta. Enquanto isso, os garotos falavam que faria uma viagem com os pais para pescar. "Coisa de homem", um deles falou com firmeza. Eu até sorri, mas a única coisa que me fazia remoer era: onde estaria o meu pai agora? O que estaria fazendo?

Imaginei ele, parado no estacionamento da escola me esperando para ir pra casa, eu reclamando pelo embaraço de estar ali. Quando chegasse em casa – uma bem maior que eu vivo agora – ele a minha mãe conversariam na cozinha sobre o dia, depois ele me chamaria para conversar sobre a faculdade que ele cursou, tentaria me influenciar, e minha mãe interviria a ao meu favor. E ai... Eu fui tirada do meu sonho pela buzina estridente do carro de Jacob. O que o idiota estava fazendo ali na minha frente?

Jacob Black é meu amigo desde que cheguei a Forks. Meu avô e o pai dele – Billy Black – são muito amigos, minha mãe e eu sempre fomos as festas que eles fazem na reserva de La Push. Desde o momento que eu o vi, gostei dele, da presença dele, mas de um ano pra cá as coisas mudaram. Bem, mudou pra mim. Eu comecei a realmente gostar dele, como uma garota gosta de um garoto, mas parece que aos olhos dele eu sou apenas uma pirralha que entendeu o recado errado.

-Será que você não entendeu quando eu disse que não queria te ver nunca mais?

Eu cruzei meus braços com irritação, eu detestava aquilo. Me fazia parecer uma garota de cinco anos fazendo birra.

Ele saiu do carro, batendo a porta logo depois. Olhou pra mim com um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes impecáveis, me fazendo suspirar de leve. Ele sempre conseguia mexer comigo.

-Eu ouvi bem. – Ele falou, com sua voz masculina que se diferenciava dos outros garotos. – Na verdade, eu quase fiquei surdo quando você gritou.

-Não enche.

Eu comecei a caminhar pelo meio fio, me desviando dele e do carro.

-Eu vim te buscar pra gente comemorar seu primeiro dia de verão. – Ele falou um pouco mais alto.

Eu podia ouvir as garotas que andavam com Charlotte darem risadinhas histéricas com a frase de Jake, continuando a caminhar para longe de onde eu estava.

-Eu não quero. – Me virei para ele, gesticulando dramaticamente como uma louca.

Eu queria dar o fora da li. Sumir. Evaporar...Rá! há quem eu estava enganando? Eu queria estar dentro do carro com ele agora.

Ele estava começando a perceber que o problema não era só com ele, tinha outra coisa me perturbando. Ouvi seus passo atrás de mim, sua mão se apoiou no meu ombro e eu podia sentir o calor da sua mão, muito mais quente que o calor do verão. Era bom sentir aquele conforto de um pequeno gesto.

-A gente não precisa ir a lugar algum, eu só quero conversar com você. – Sua voz era baixa e mansa comigo. Ele sabia como me fazer ceder.

-Eu tô bem. – suspirei.

-Oh! É claro que você está _bem_. – ele começou a fala - Sempre que tem um problema, mesmo que tudo esteja fora do lugar e o mundo caindo em sua cabeça, você olha pra mim nos olhos, engole o choro e fala a _maldita_ frase: "_Eu estou bem_."

Eu me virei para ele, olhando nos olhos e tentando esconder a minha chateação. Era uma droga saber que ele me conhecia tão bem.

-Jake, - eu suspirei pra organizar as idéias – você não tem mais nada pra fazer? Ou você decidiu que hoje era o dia de encher o meu saco.

Ele riu, passou um dos braços – fortes – pelo meu ombro e me levou até o carro.

- Não, hoje é o dia de comemorar. Amanhã é o dia de _encher o seu saco_.

Como eu podia resistir? Ele me beijou no rosto e eu quase surtei. Nem vi como entrei naquele carro. Estávamos passando pela rua principal e discutindo o que fazer no dia seguinte. Algumas propostas de beisebol e mergulho em La Push com os garotos da reserva foram até agradáveis, mas era apenas o Jacob tentando me enturmar. Como se eu não soubesse que minha mãe estava por trás disso.

Eu adoraria ficar em casa, ou até mesmo ajudar minha mãe na confeitaria e ganhar uma grana para comprar um carro pra mim depois do verão. Até mesmo ir à casa do Peter e finalmente ter a minha revanche. Talvez. Quem sabe? Mas o que eu queria mesmo era uma coisa que – por enquanto – ninguém poderia me dar.

Jake estacionou em frente da confeitaria e nós subimos pela escada que ficava do lado de fora da confeitaria. Eu estava pronta para me jogar no sofá, ligar a TV e ver se tinha algum programa interessante, quando Jacob segurou minha mão e falou sério comigo.

Não conseguia ouvir nada que ele disse, apenas o zumbido que me fazia ficar tonta. A sensação agradável das nossas mãos juntas, os dedos dele apertando a pele... eu estava fora de orbita com aquilo. Quando a pergunta atingiu a minha cabeça: será aquilo realmente que eu estava entendendo o recado errado ou ele estava brincando comigo?

Olhei pra ele, ainda me chamando de volta.

-Você está ai? – ele falou como se me procurasse dentro dos meus olhos. – onde você estava?

-Pensando... – balbuciei – só pensando. O que você quer conversar?

-No que estava pensando?

Eu desviei meu rosto para longe do campo de visão de Jake. Eu estava pelo menos roxa nesse momento de tão corada.

-Eu tava pensando no verão.

Ele soltou minha mão e eu pude fingir que colocava minha mochila cuidadosamente no sofá.

-Não se preocupe com isso, será o melhor verão de todos. – sua voz parecia contente.

Senti o meu rosto voltar à temperatura normal e o encarei. Ele estava com seu sorriso genuíno de um canto a outro do rosto e parecia ansioso.

-Vai ser ótimo! – ele fazia gestos espetaculares com as mãos – e podemos fechar com chave de ouro com o show de Motion City Soundtrack em Seattle no final das férias, - Ele se jogou no sofá ao meu lado sorriso com o canto da boca – eu sei que você os adora.

-É, eu adorei o último álbum deles.

Lembrei do meu último aniversário, quando ganhei meu iPod dos meus avós. Estava com a embalagem aberta e eu estranhei, mas meu avô Charlie disse que Jacob tinha preparado uma surpresa para mim: todas as músicas do Motion City Soundtrack. Passei dias ouvindo repetidamente.

Olhei novamente para Jacob ao meu lado e tentei criar coragem, mas antes disso eu tinha que parecer casual. Como se a idéia absurda que borbulhava na minha mente fosse um mero acaso.

-Você não gostou da idéia? – ele perguntou, vendo que eu continuava pensativa.

Neguei com a cabeça.

-Está preocupada se sua mãe vai deixar? – ele voltou a perguntar, ainda preocupado.

-Não é isso, - eu suspirei me mexendo em meu lugar. – mas eu tive outra idéia pra essas férias.

-Sério?

-Muito sério. – eu sorri, vendo que ele mordia minha isca.

-Que idéia foi esse que você teve?

Meu sorriso ficou largo e eu me coloquei de pé para poder falar.

-Eu estive pensando em visitar o meu pai.

Eu quase não acreditei no que falei. Parecia que eu o conhecia a minha vida toda e estava atravessando a rua para falar com ele. Voltei a olhar para Jacob e seu rosto também parecia não acreditar no que eu tinha acabado de falar. Ele tossiu e voltou a respirar... ou ia pirar ali mesmo.

-Eu não entendi direito. – Ele pareou pra pensar um pouco, como se estivesse fazendo um cálculo muito difícil de física. – Você, - ele apontou pra mim – quer visitar o seu pai.

Confirmei com a cabeça.

-O seu pai? Que mora do outro lado do oceano?

Eu me sentei ao seu lado no sofá, mas isso não impediu que ele falasse alto.

-É, acho que só tenho esse pai e qual o problema de conhecê-lo?

-O único problema é que ele não conhece você. – ele parou – ele sabe que você existe?

-Eu não to dizendo que vou caçá-lo! – olhei com sarcasmo – estou _tentando_ dizem que quero conhecê-lo, saber mais sobre ele...- acabei sussurrando com desgosto – além das histórias que minha mãe conta.

-Como é que é?! - Jacob perdeu o controle, começou a falar alto como ele costuma fazer quando perde a paciência (principalmente comigo) – você agora acha que sua mãe está mentindo? Você está completamente doida! Só pode .

-Quem está doida?

Eu podia ouvir o som do meu coração parando. Eu não tinha escutado o som estridente das tábuas da escada do lado de fora, muito menos a porta da frente ranger quando era aberta, mas agora eu sabia que não estava muito distante da morte por vergonha, humilhação e castigo pelos próximos sessenta anos.

Parada na soleira da porta da frente, estava minha mãe. Olhando para nós com seus olhos castanhos e curiosos para nós dois. Eu ainda permanecia congelada de pavor em meu lugar, esperando que a fúria da minha adorada mãe se abatesse sobre nós – dramático, não?

-Então Jake? Eu sei que Nessie tem seus momentos de loucura, mas doida? – ela olhou para nós enquanto desfazia o coque no alto da cabeça, deixando seus cabelos longos caírem até as costas, numa cascata castanho-avermelhado. - Completamente doida? Não acho que minha garotinha seja.

Eu voltei à olhar Jake, que continuava me olhando como se eu tivesse cometido um crime.

-Desculpe Sra. Swan, lembrei que meu pai está me esperando.

E saiu como um raio pela porta. Eu tentei disfarçar, mas ainda estava tensa com a conversa. Me joguei no sofá e tentei lembrar de respirar. Fundamental nessas horas. Comecei a puxar pela memória uma lista de assuntos que justificassem a conversa de antes ou um assunto que fugisse da conversa de antes.

-O que houve com o Jacob? – Minha mãe olhava os armário, procurando algo para o jantar, mas voltou a me olhar com atenção – Você brigaram de novo?

-Não mãe... – eu respirei fundo – não brigamos,...quero dizer, sim e não.

Agora eu tinha toda sua atenção.

-Bem... – eu precisava de uma boa embromação – eu não quero passar o meu verão todo na reserva, entende? Todo ano eu faço a mesma coisa e dessa vez eu queria algo diferente.

-Como o quê?

-Peter vai acampar com a família por uma semana. Até a irmã dele que mora em Nova York está vindo, vai ser muito legal.

Podia ver a dúvida no rosto de minha mãe.

-Mas.. você e Peter não estão juntos, certo? Vocês estão namorando?

-Não! – eu sabia que ela ia por esse caminho. – Peter é só um amigo.

-Dá pra adivinhar isso. – podia ver a risada irônica em minha mãe.

-Como assim?

-Parece que os únicos cegos aqui são você e o Jacob. Eu sei que ele é bem mais velho que você, mas...

Cortei a conversa totalmente furiosa pelo rumo.

-Ele sabe que eu gosto dele, mãe!

-Que bom!

Ela me deu as costas e voltou a preparar o jantar.

-Não é _bom_, ele acha que sou nova demais pra ele.

-E esperto também. – Ela virou para me olhar com um sorriso orgulhoso – Gosto dele cada vez mais.

-Então, posso ir?

-Para onde? – ela estava distraída.

-Pra o acampamento com a família do Dustin. – deixei escapar uma risada cansada pra ela.

Ela me olhou por longos três segundos e respondeu:

-Pode.

Nem pensei duas vezes, contive minha dançinha da vitória e corri para o telefone para ligar para Peter.

-Alô? – ele respondeu ao primeiro toque.

-Peter! Sou eu. – Falei baixo para minha mãe não ouvir.

-O que foi? Vai planejar uma invasão no Iraque? – a voz dele soou monótona, mas estava cheia de sarcasmo. Adorava aquilo.

-Por enquanto não. Mas aquele _outro_ plano ainda está de pé.

-E pra quando vai ser? – ele parecia uma atendente de telemarketing. Seria hilário se eu não estivesse tão nervosa.

-Pra o dia em que seus pais saírem para o acampamento.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio do outro lado da linha e alguns xingamentos insatisfeitos.

-Alô!? Peter? Você tá ai? – Falei nervosa.

-Eu tô sim. – ele falou finalmente. – Meus pais vão viajar amanhã pela tarde. Eu te dou uma resposta hoje a noite. – ele parecia nervoso – Tenho que ir.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer tchau, ele desligou. Fiquei pensando se alguém tinha surpreendido ele ou a era só imaginação minha. Minha mãe me chamou para o jantar erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim. "Que sorte a minha." Pensei. Deu sorriso amarelo para ela e fui me servi do purê de batatas com carne que ela tinha feito.

* * *

**Nota das Autoras**

Olá, leitoras! Aqui é a A.

Acreditam? Estava postando esse capítulo e liguei a tv no canal TNT e lá estava "Tudo Que Uma Garota Quer". POr isso demorou um pouco pra postar.

Vamos combinar que todo Domingo eu posto um capítulo, ok? Acho que assim. Eu sei que vocês entram, leem, mas que tal deixar um review?

#Trocamos cupcakes por reviews! Beijão! continuem lendo.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Quase familiar

**Capítulo 3**

Eu podia me imaginar caminhando pelas calçadas cinzentas de Londres – eu sabia que tinha pelas fotos do intercambio que Sophia tinha feito no ano passado para lá – com o meu melhor sorriso e o meu pai do lado. Ele me mostrando a cidade e apontando para uma fonte e dizendo que foi ali onde ele deu o primeiro beijo na minha mãe. Mas não queria estragar o meu sonhozinho com a infelicidade e agonia que eu estava por tentar fugir da cidade, falsificando a letra da senhora Isabella Swan. Não, é igual a não! Bati nervosamente meu Converse branco com o pé – que pelo uso estava bege – até chamar a atenção da senhora que estava na minha frente na fila do embarque. Eu parei, devo ter ficado vermelha de vergonha porque a mulher voltou a olhar para frente entregando o tíquete de embarque para a comissária da _British Airways_.

Quando entreguei o meu tíquete para a comissária, já estava suando de desespero. Ela sorriu e falou:

-Você está com algum adulto?

Foi a minha vez de sorrir para embromar.

-Não.

-A autorização do responsável para viajar? – ela perguntou educada sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Foi a minha vez de suar frio. Enfiei a mão na mochila e nada do precioso papel com a autorização. Era isso. O fim da minha aventura com direito a polícia, minha mãe e castigo até os quarenta anos. Estava pronta pra dizer que tinha esquecido na bolsa da minha mãe ou inventar uma história qualquer, quando alguém estende a autorização para a comissária. Quase não pude acreditar, mas lá estava Jacob pra salvar o meu dia. Ele não estava bravo nem nada, apenas armado com seu melhor sorriso charmoso para a comissária – que ficou sem ar quando ele passou por ela! – e ela nem olhou direito para o papel, entregou pra ele deu um sorriso derretido. Tive que empurrá-lo pelo corredor de embarque pra não atrasar os outros passageiros.

- O que você está fazendo aqui!? – eu quase rosnei pra ele com raiva.

-Eu é que faço as perguntas aqui mocinha. – ele pegou a minha mochila com um ar autoritário e nós continuamos a caminhar pelo corredor. – Sua sorte é que eu vou com você e sua mãe não vai ficar tão preocupada quando souber.

-Você contou pra ela? – Meu coração estava saindo pela boca.

-Claro que não. – ele falou tranqüilo – mas você devia ter me avisado. Sua sorte foi o seu _amigo_, o Peter.

Eu podia notar uma certa rixa entre ele e Peter. Eles nunca se deram muito bem. Na verdade, Peter morre de medo de Jacob.

- O Peter disse que eu estava indo?

-Não. Ele me ligou, pra entregar a autorização pra você. O carro dele tinha quebrado na estrada.

Eu só conseguia sorrir, porque beijar, Jacob não deixaria mesmo. Ele não estava ali para abortar meu engenhoso plano, mas sim para me dar apoio.

-O que é que você está rindo? - Jacob ergueu as sobrancelhas tentando me intimidar. – Você achou que eu ia deixar você nas mãos dessa família que você mal conhece e que a sua mãe fugiu dela.

-O importante é que você vai comigo e é melhor do que eu poderia desejar.

Não falamos mais, nos acomodamos em cadeiras separadas até a decolagem e por sorte a poltrona ao meu lado estava vaga. Jacob se acomodou ao meu lado e falava uma bobagem ou outra sobre o que as pessoas estariam fazendo em Forks naquele instante.

Depois de quase se perder pelos metrôs de Londres, finalmente chegamos ao albergue. Não era muita coisa. No plano dele era só encontrar meu pai, falar que ele tinha uma filha, todo mundo se emocionava e depois voltar para Forks antes que minha mãe descobrisse que eu tinha fugido do país.

Ele tinha o direito de acreditar nisso, mas eu não. O meu plano era mais dramático, mas isso eu conto depois ou vocês vão descobrir em breve.

Largamos as malas e subimos em um dos ônibus de dois andares. Jacob parecia ansioso, mais pra angustiado, eu achava tudo maravilhoso. Londres era como Forks no verão, o sol brilhava, mas isso não significava que as nuvens saíssem de cena e no lugar de todo o verde era só substituir por prédios cinza. O tempo nublado era constante. Tínhamos rodado boa parte da cidade, quando o ônibus passou pelo Palácio de Buckingham, eu sabia que estávamos perto. Minha mãe me contava sobre Londres e sobre a família de meu pai, o meu único medo era como eles me receberiam.

-Vamos descer. – Jake me avisou, me ajudando a ficar em pé.

O motorista nós indicou o endereço e por sorte não estava tão longe.

-O que você vai dizer à ele quando se encontrarem? – Perguntou Jake, quebrando o silêncio entre a gente.

Eu não poderia responder aquela pergunta. Eu pensava em coisas maravilhosas e horríveis ao mesmo tempo, como ele me ignorar por completo e me mandar voltar de onde eu tinha saído.

Respirei bem fundo e olhei pra ele.

-Não faço a menor idéia. – dei alguns passos pela calçada – talvez seja melhor improvisar.

-Acho bom você pensar em algo, logo. – ordenou ele, olhando para um guarda fardado em frente ao portão – Não é esse o lugar? – ele apontou.

Olhei pra o guarda sério em frente ao portão da residência. Minha respiração falhou, tentei tomar ar, mas meus pulmões estavam pesados demais. Meus olhos alcançaram a placa dourada no muro, ao lado do portão em letras muito bem desenhadas.

_Residência Cullen_

Não tinha como me enganar sobre o lugar. Era aqui.

-Olá, - eu me aproximei do guarda nervosa – Eu gostaria de falar com Edward Cullen, por favor.

O homem, baixinho – era quase da minha altura, então era baixinho sim!- e mal encarado, nem me deixou terminar a frase direito e já foi quase ordenado.

-Você tem hora marcada?

Eu senti Jacob se mexer impaciente atrás de mim. O meu medo é que antes de responder ao homem, o coitado fosse nocauteado por ele.

-Bem, eu... – tentei argumentar debilmente.

-Sem hora marcada não entra. – o homem quase gritou, me afastando com seu braço esticado para mim.

Jacob me puxou para trás de uma vez. Ele era muito mais alto que o homezinho, mas apontou o dento bem no peito dele.

-Hei cara! Você não é o dono desse lugar, então vai com calma ai!

-Afastem-se – o homem ordenou sem se abalar.

-Ela só quer falar com esse tão de Edward um segundo, depois a gente vai embora. – Jacob se virou para cochichar pra mim – ele não pode estar tão ocupado, a há essa hora da manhã.

O homem estreitou os olhos para nós e apanhou o cassetete como ameaça.

-Eu vou falar uma vez apenas, se não saírem vou chamar a polícia.

Foi como se eu pudesse ouvir as engrenagens enferrujadas na cabeça dura de Jake mexerem, seu olhos se arregalaram para mim e em seguida me deu um sorriso esperto. Ele estava planejando algo ou estava apenas feliz de estar discutindo com o homenzinho inconveniente em frente ao portão.

Definitivamente, a primeira opção.

A estrutura cheia de músculos de Jake se aproximou do homem e começou a discutir, ele bloqueou a visão do segurança chato enquanto eu tentava abrir o portão. Parecia quase uma cena de filme, eu até podia imaginar uma música de fundo como nas cenas de um espião tentando invadir uma fortaleza. Segurei meu riso e consegui uma brecha para passar. Foi nessa hora que Jacob sacudiu o homem e o deixou de costas para o portão, eu podia vê-lo do outro lado do muro me observando.

Não podia me agüentar de felicidade. Meu estômago se antecipava de nervosismo enquanto eu corria pelo caminho de cascalhos da residência. Subi a escada da entrada e vi a porta da frente se abrir, quando coloquei todo meu impulso para atravessar para dentro da casa, meu corpo colidiu em algo – ou alguém? Não sabia ao certo – e eu gritei pelo susto,cambaleei para trás, ouvindo um sussurro de dor pelo encontro desastrado.

-Mas o que é isso?! – ouvi uma voz feminina se aproximar, definitivamente chateada.

-Mãe! Ela deve ser uma paparazzi. – uma outra voz chata e estridente ecoou perto de mim.

-Querido, você está bem?

Algumas vozes se confundiam de homens e mulheres. Eu apenas continuava estirada no chão, sentindo minha cabeça latejar de verdade e minha bolsa carteiro pressionar o final da minha coluna. Finalmente, gemi. Colocando toda a dor para fora.

-Eu estou bem. – Ouvi um homem falar. – Foi só um susto.

Abri meus olhos. Talvez eu não quisesse abrir antes por medo, mas agora eu não podia fugir. Tentei focar o meu olhar e vi o teto decorado em gesso branco e um grande lustre de cristal e dourado. Era lindo, como nas fotos em dos palácios britânicos que vi nas aulas de história.

Foi quando eu vi um homem loiro, de feições duras e olhos severos olhando para mim.

-Senhor, se me permite, - o homem se abaixou para me erguer pelo meu braço – acredito que a mocinha não é da impressa. – ele me olhou mais uma vez incrédulo enquanto falava com outra pessoa – Acredito que não deve ter nem dezoito anos, senhor.

Dei uma olhada melhor no homem engomado ao meu lado, me segurando como se eu fosse uma selvagem. Ele usava um tipo de fraque preto e mantinha os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados para trás. Tentei me soltar dele, então meus olhos caíram sobre o homem quem eu tinha trombado quando entrei.

Tentei não chorar, mas meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Segurei um sorriso bobo pensando que ele estava igual à foto que minha mãe me mostrou, só a expressão mais séria e o terno cinza o deixavam com um jeito mais velho. Ele ajeitou os cabelos acobreados – mais escuros que os meus, já que o meu era mais para o ruivo – e me olhou, com os mesmos olhos verdes que minha mãe me descreveu. Ela costumava dizer que foi a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção dela.

Sorri para ele, mesmo que ele não estivesse sorrindo pra mim e deixei escapar.

-É você. – sussurrei, mas ele não ouviu.

-O mais chocante é que os arruaceiros estão cada vez mais jovens. – ele resmungou com a mandíbula travada de raiva. – Então garota, quem mandou você aqui?

Não conseguia dizer uma só palavra, mas precisava-me explicar, dizer que eu não era da impressa e nem arruaceira – bom... depois de invadir a casa de estranho, eu acho que era agora.

-Anda garota! Fale alguma coisa. – ele ordenou.

Uma mulher loira e de aparecia esnobe, foi até ele com cuidado e falou baixo, mas eu consegui ouvir.

-Querido, ela pode estar gravado a conversa.

Era a mesma voz de antes, quando estava de olhos fechados. Acredito que eles já estavam lá e eu nem tinha percebido. Tentei olhar ao redor e vi uma garota loira, muito parecida com a mulher, mas o ar de esnobe era muito mais afetado que a mulher.

-Eu não estou gravando. – Consegui falar.

-Então quer uma foto? – a mulher sorriu interessada.

-Não...- eu relaxei um pouco e deixei um sorriso sair para o homem a minha frente – Eu já tenho uma foto.

Estiquei meu braço livre para dentro da minha bolsa e retirei a foto dele na praia, sorrindo, com os cabelos bagunçados e vestindo uma camiseta. Era como olhar para um universo paralelo. Era o mesmo homem com uma casca diferente.

-Onde você conseguiu isso?

Ele perguntou sem olhar pra mim, parecia que sabia a resposta, mas tinha medo de dizer.

-Com Bella. – eu respirei pausadamente.

-A tal professorinha americana? – a mulher parecia horrorizada.

Edward olhou pra mim, tinha um sorriso desconfiado no rosto, como se estivesse me testando.

-Isabella jamais entregaria isto a uma estranha. – ele pausou, agora eu tinha certeza que ele estava me testando. – Como você conseguiu esta foto?

-Eu perguntei à ela como era meu pai e ela me deu essa foto.

Todos estavam pálidos e sem palavras. Edward ordenou com um gesto para o mordomo me soltar. Me senti mais à vontade para fala.

-Meu nome é Renesmee Swan. Sou filha de Bella. – puxei o papel da minha certidão de nascimento e entreguei para ele – e pela certidão, eu também sou sua filha.

Edward já era pálido, mas com certeza ele tinha ficado branco como cera depois do que eu disse. Sua boca abria e fechava, na tentativa de sair algum som, mas nada saiu. Ele olhou para todos os lados, mas ninguém aparentemente poderia socorrê-lo. Com certeza ele estava mais perdido do que eu.

-Isso é um absurdo! – a loira gritou do lado dele.

-Quem diria Lorde Cullen. – a garota sorriu com ironia – Você se divertiu mesmo na faculdade.

-Um pedaço de papel não prova nada, só pode ser um engano. Ela precisava de um nome para o pai e colocou o primeiro nome que veio na cabeça.

-Que eu saiba, - Olhei para Edward – você foi um único cara que ela teve na vida.

Ele continuava calado, ouvindo tudo e olhando para mim.

-Edward! Você não vai acreditar nela, vai? – suspeitou a mulher.

Estava começando a entender que aquilo não me levaria a lugar nenhum, ele não acreditava em mim e aquela mulher não me deixaria conversar com ele. Suspirei decepcionada. Eu já fiz o que vim fazer aqui, bom ele não tinha me abraçado, mas pelo menos trombei com ele logo de cara. E minha mãe estava certa, ele era tudo aquilo que ela disse dele, em todos os bons sentidos, estava apenas assustado.

Ajeitei minha bolsa no ombro e suspirei mais uma vez.

-Olha... eu não devia ter vindo. Desculpa mesmo ter esbarrado em você, não fiz por mal. – sorri lembrando que tinha imaginado como seria a recepção. – Na verdade eu queria ter feito uma entrada mais suave, sem gritos ou... sei lá. Só... Desculpa, eu tô meio agitada. Eu imaginei isso a minha vida inteira e agora vocês devem me achar louca. Desculpa mesmo, tá?

Girei nos calcanhares para sair, mas a voz de Edward me parou.

-Você disse que sabe disso a vida inteira? – ele estava com raiva.

-É.. – olhei pra ele.

- E por um acaso sua mãe não achou que eu merecia a mesma consideração? – Ele brandiu minha certidão no ar com fúria.

Abri minha boca pra responder, mas o mordomo foi mais rápido e falou baixo para ele.

-Senhor, eu sei que isso pode ser um choque e tanto, mas não é melhor consultar o Conde e a Condessa?

-Leve a garota para a biblioteca e ligue para meus pais. – Edward ordenou, deu as costas e caminhou pelo longo corredor mais rápido que eu poderia imaginar.

-Devo ligar para um hotel, senhor?

-E dizer o quê? – a mulher disparou perdendo a paciência – Que o candidato mais popular das eleições para ministro está pedindo um quarto para uma adolescente menor de idade?

Pude ver meu pai congelar. Eu nem sabia direito no que estava me metendo, mas devia seguir o fluxo.

-Você tem razão Tanya. – ele falou firme, sem desviar o olhar pra mim.

-Graças a Deus! Você percebeu o que está acontecendo. – ela respondeu, sacudindo os braços. – Eu posso até ver a festa que a impressa vai fazer no instante em que souber dessa história.

-Será que dá pra esquecer a impressa por um minuto?! – ele reclamou, se afastando dela. - A garota fica. Charles, prepare um quarto para ela.

Ele deu as costas novamente para mim, a mulher loira e a garota saíram atrás dele. Fui abatida pelo meu momento-pós-choque-familiar, minhas pernas tremendo como geleia enquanto seguia o homem-pinguim – que agora eu conhecia como Charles, o mordomo – até a biblioteca, e me deixei jogar em uma poltrona macia de couro, fingindo que minha mãe não vai me matar depois de toda essa confusão.

* * *

- **Nota das Autoras** -

Olá! Desculpas por não termos postado no último domingo, tivemos uma crise com a nossa internet. Tudo resolvido então!

Bom, neste sábado, pensamos em postar o capítulo que devíamos ter postado no domingo anterior... e também postaremos mais uma capítulo no domingo. Foi uma forma que encontramos de pedir desculpas. E agora, estamos desculpadas?! acho que sim, hein!? Mas vai ser melhor saber se você gostaram ou não dos capítulos se deixarem um **REVIEW**. E talvez poderemos dar nomes aos _ghots_ de plantão. rsrsrs.

Só quero lembrar que algumas coisas na fics estão diferentes do livro, como o cabelo de Alice, ou onde está Rosalie e Jasper? Bem... todas as perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo.

Abração leitores fieis (e obrigado por lerem)

_A. Andrade & M. Upperside_


	5. Capítulo 4 - Entre Lordes & Condes

**Capítulo 4**

_Entre Lordes e Condes_

Eu estava sentada naquela poltrona há quase meia hora e estava completamente assustada.

Charles, o mordomo, estava na tentativa de me acalmar com bolinhos de frutas e chá de camomila. Ele sorriu preocupado para mim anunciando que logo todos estariam ali na biblioteca da mansão. Não era um lugar grande, mas definitivamente era do tamanho do apartamento que eu morava com minha mãe, cobrindo as paredes com livros novos e antigos, e onde não havia uma pilha de livros, estava decorado com mapas antigos e quadros de pessoas do século passado lendo. Sorri de volta para Charles para mostrar que estava no controle da situação, não podia ser tão ruim assim, afinal, era a oportunidade que eu queria de conhecer minha família.

-O seu amigo pediu para informar à senhorita que esperaria por notícias no... – ele tentou não fazer uma careta – albergue.

Jacob. Como eu tinha me esquecido de Jacob?

Eu estava aliviada por ele não ter ficado me esperando do lado de fora ou ter sido espancado pelo segurança. Talvez Charles tenha o acalmado e dito que eu ligaria. Ele jamais me largaria aqui, sem uma boa explicação.

-Oh, obrigada.

Mas o mordomo não estava pronto para desistir, voltou a olhar para a bandeja com os bolinhos e o chá e olhou pra mim. Entendi que beber aquele chá seria o melhor agradecimento pra ele. Segurei a xícara com cuidado – sei lá! Eu não sabia a idade daquela porcelana então... é melhor não ariscar. – e dei um gole generoso. Me surpreendi com o delicioso gosto doce que ele tinha. Minha mãe nunca me fez beber chá ou coisa parecida, só me pedia pra tomar café descafeinado por causa do meu crescimento. Quando estava no último gole, Edward adentrou na biblioteca.

Seus olhos vasculharam o local até me encontrar na poltrona de costas para as janelas. Ele tentou sorrir, mas seu queixo estava travado por algum motivo. Logo atrás dele outras três pessoas entraram, a primeira era a loira que eu acreditava ser a namorada de Edward, logo atrás dela estava a filha dela e por fim uma senhora que eu ainda não tinha visto. Ela lembrava meu pai, mas tinha o rosto mais suave que ele. Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam soltos, mas arrumados em seus ombros, o corpo esguio e elegantes gestos no seu andar lembravam como uma dança suave. Ela me olhou e eu vi os seus brilhantes olhos castanhos. Eu estava curiosa para saber quem ela era. A senhora estava emocionada, não conseguiu dizer uma só palavra e então levou a mão à boca para sufocar um soluço. Talvez estivesse chorando enquanto olhava para mim.

-Mãe, - Edward falou com a mulher como se fosse apresentar alguém da realeza para ela – esta é Renesmee Carli Swan, filha de Isabella Swan e, devido aos fatos mostrados por ela, minha também.

-Oh! Edward. Ela se parece tanto com você. – A senhora veio até mim devagar, respirando fundo e se sentando no sofá ao lado da poltrona. – Bem, ela tem algumas coisas da mãe dela, mas é tão... você, meu querido.

A loira abafou sua insatisfação e revirou os olhos pelo comentário.

-Nada que um teste de DNA possa provar o contrário, condessa.

-Entendo sua posição Tânia, - a condessa se virou para olhá-la - mas achei que esse assunto seria discutido em família.

Tânia olhou chocada.

-Eu estou aqui para defender os interesses da futura família de Edward.

-Hum... sei. – a condessa fez pouco caso e voltou a olhar para mim. – Como eu estava dizendo, a família deveria estar aqui. – ela olhou para o mordomo – Mande chamar o conde e os outros, - ela sorriu – temos um novo membro na família agora.

Eu sorri, para tentar disfarçar o meu nervosismo. O mordomo saiu em seguida, me deixando com os outros na biblioteca.

-Não precisa ficar nervosa, queremos apenas conhecer você. – a senhora disse baixinho.

-Eu preciso que fale com Isabella, Renesmee. Precisamos que ela esclareça algumas coisas. – Edward se sentou ao lado da mãe dele. – Vou mandar o motorista buscá-la no hotel.

-Eu não estou em um hotel. – finalmente falei e todos olharam para mim.

-Mm...está em casa de amigos aqui? – a senhora perguntou curiosa. -Não lembro de Isabella ter família aqui. – Edward comentou para a mãe e voltou para mim.

-Bella. – eu falei, imaginando minha mãe furiosa por tê-la chamado de Isabella por muito tempo. – Ela gosta que a chamem de Bella e não Isabella, - eu sorri – ela diz que o nome a faz parecer uma velha.

Consegui arrancar uma risada de Edward. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em outro ponto da janela, como se lembrasse de algo. Será que estava pensando na mamãe?

-Gostou do chá? – a senhora perguntou, olhando para minha xícara na bandeja.

-Estava ótimo, obrigada.

-Sua mãe ensinou a tomar?

-Não, - minha memória flutuou pela imagem de minha mãe bebendo chá depois do jantar quando estava muito frio. – mas ela toma de vez enquanto.

O mordomo abriu a porta da biblioteca e anunciou com uma voz pomposa.

-Lady Alice e Sir Emmet chegaram, condessa. – ele fez uma mesura na direção dela.

-Obrigada Charles. O conde, está a caminho? – a condessa perguntou ansiosa.

-Está saindo do carro, ocupado ao telefone, tentando comprar mais um exemplar para o haras, senhora.

-Diga à ele que é uma emergência familiar.

-Avisarei.

Ele fez uma nova mesura e abriu a porta para restante da família entrar. A primeira a entrar, foi uma mulher – talvez uma garota, que pelas feições era muito jovem – baixinha e magra, mas era ágil e com olhos atentos para a sala. Seu longo cabelo castanho era moderno e lembrava Esme, mas suas roupas eram iguais a de uma uber-model, só que baixinha. Ela contornou a sala para se sentar ao lado de Edward e longe de Tânia. Logo atrás entrou um homem, o oposto da mulher. Alto, forte e cabelo muito castanho e curto. Era puro músculo, mas se movia com agilidade pela sala. Ele foi até Esme, pegou sua mão e deu um beijo rápido. Arrancando um riso dela. Ele olhou pra mim curioso, mas ficou calado e foi se sentar ao lado de Tânia, o único lugar vago dali. Já estava me perguntando quantas pessoas mais teríamos que esperar para fazer as apresentações, quando o mordomo entrou novamente anunciando.

-Conde Cullen.

No mesmo instante entrou um senhor. Jovem como Esme, mas sério como Edward era. Os cabelos loiros se destacavam, impedindo de identificar qualquer cabelo branco. Era tão charmoso quanto um astro de cinema e bem vestido como todos ali. Era quase impossível não olhar para o meu Converse e sentir vergonha.

-Obrigado Charles. – o conde agradeceu em uma voz polida.

Charles fez uma mesura para ele e saiu da biblioteca. Pude ver quando ele olhou para todos na sala. Edward se levantou, dando lugar para o conde se sentar ao lado de Esme. Os olhos verdes dele eram idênticos ao de Edward e eu vi a semelhança. Há cada momento eu estava feliz e assustada por estar ali, mas acreditei que com a chegada do meu mais novo avô, o encontro familiar estava completo.

-Edward, quem é a mocinha? – o conde sorriu para mim, mas logo em seguida seu sorriso se transformou em espanto.

Ele tinha visto minha semelhança, _só poderia ser!_ Eu não era tão feia para assustar.

-Acredito que pela sua cara, o senhor já deve saber. – Edward falou educadamente, mas cheio de ironia.

-Mm... mas como? – O conde gaguejou – como você fez _isto_? – o conde apontou para mim. – Como você deixou isto acontecer em nossa família!? – Ele não olhava mais para mim, apenas apontava o seu dedo raivoso para Edward e na minha direção – Quando Tânia me disse que alguém tinha invadido a residência, eu pensei em chamar a polícia, mas isto é mais sério do que um ladrão... isto é...

Dessa vez, foi a raiva que borbulhou dentro de mim. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e então me levantei com um salto. Peguei minha bolsa e tomei coragem para enfrentar o homem que tinha apontado pra mim.

-Ok, eu estou bem aqui, se o senhor não viu e _eu_ não sou _isto_. – eu sentia as lágrimas arderem nos meus olhos – Sei que invadi a casa de vocês, mas não preciso passar por isso. – engoli o nó na garganta – Minha mãe me criou muito bem sozinha e pode continuar fazendo. Só vim conhecer meu pai e já fiz o que vim fazer.

Comecei a marchar até a porta da biblioteca enquanto ouvia: "garotinha petulante ela!" e "com quem ela pensa que está falando? Eu sou um conde!". Até que senti uma mão em meu ombro que me fez parar.

-Me deixe ir. – Eu estava quase corando. Uma voz doce e musical falou perto de mim.

-Eu poderia até deixar você ir, – me virei para ver Lady Alice falar comigo. – mas isso arrasaria o meu irmão. – ela sorriu e sussurrou só para mim – Acredite, ele ainda não se recuperou por sua mãe ter ido embora.

Aquilo me quebrou. Me senti pequena e mal agradecida por ter feito o que fiz. Comecei a juntar as peças e percebi o comportamento idêntico, minha mãe era assim. Era como se algo estivesse sempre faltando, sempre em alguma data especial para mim ou quando ela acreditava que ninguém estava olhando. Eu percebia seu olhar perdido ou o choro toda vez que ela remexia sua caixa de fotos antigas, onde ela guardava as fotos do meu pai – Edward. Olhei pra ele, discutindo com o conde. A condessa estava entre os dois, tentando apartar uma possível briga, quando ela olhou pra mim.

-Parem já com isso! – a condessa ordenou para os dois homens enquanto olhava pra mim – Emmet, ache Rosalie e peça para ela me ligar, - ela se afastou dos outro e veio até mim – vou acomodar Renesmee e depois continuamos essa... _conversa_.

Emmet sacou o celular da sua jaqueta e começou a discar.

-Condessa! – Tânia chamou antes de sairmos da biblioteca.

-O que houve Tânia.

Por um instante eu podia jurar que Tânia estava com medo dela. Das palavras que estavam prestes a sair da boca dela, poderiam ser as últimas.

-É que... –Tânia fez um charme para disfarçar a gagueira – Bem, ela realmente vai ficar _aqui_?

-Onde mais ela deveria ficar? – a condessa falou como se fosse o óbvio – ela é uma menor e deve ficar com a família dela.

-Nós ainda não sabemos se ela é realmente filha de Edward.

-Veja por esse lado, – Alice se intrometeu na conversa – você ainda não é família e mora aqui, não é mesmo? Aquilo parecia surreal, como aquelas rixas de panelinhas da escola que fazem você se sentir horrível. Bem, eu sei como é isso. Mas na escola, você tem que lutar sozinho ou levar a surra sozinha, aqui era uma nova história. Estava na cara que Tânia não havia gostado da ideia de Edward ter uma filha e estou quase acreditando que ela seria capaz de tentar se livrar de mim. Mas para Esme e sua filha Alice era bem diferente. Elas simplesmente acreditavam em mim, só de apenas me olhar, e a quilo me fazia sentir um pouquinho melhor.

* * *

- **Nota das Autoras** -

Olá leitores(as)!

Domingo de Páscoa... e esse ovo veio com brinde não é? Gostaram?! Eu gosto de uma boa briga, uma de cachorro grande (M. falando)

Pode-se dizer que a _vacanya_ (ou Tanya, para os imparciais) vai ser a pedra no sapato da nossa mocinha da história. Já Irina, Ah... ela me faz lembrar da Blair, em _Gossip Girl._ (A. falando)

Bem, o que não vai faltar é armação dessas duas pela história. Ou talvez as coisas comessem a ficar tensas pro lado delas, ou até você fique com pena delas... será? Aguarde os próximos capítulos no próximo domingo.

Abração, e se cuidem!

_A. Andrade & M. Upperside_


	6. Capítulo 5 - Shopping vibe

**Capítulo 5**

_Shopping vibe_

A grande escadaria era impressionante. eu tinha reparado nela quando tentava me recuperar da trompada quando entrei aqui. Dava acesso aos andares superiores da residência, com degraus em mármore branco leitoso e com um gradil do corrimão decorado em ferro preto e dourado, cheio de arabescos encurvados. Era tão lindo. Então, tentei me concentrar no que Lady Alice dizia - Na verdade, me perdi da conversa enquanto admirava a decoração da mansão, mas ela parecia nunca perder o fôlego entre uma frase e outra - mas ela começou a falar sobre como eu era parecida com minha mãe e como eu tinha enfrentado o conde e que -se eu não contasse para ninguém - eu também parecia com Lorde Edward. Ela ficou surpresa porque a única pessoa que o tinha enfrentado era Edward, um dia antes de minha mãe fugir dali. Pude sentir que Alice tinha uma carinho por minha mãe, mesmo sendo uma criança quando ela fugiu da mansão.

Eu caminhava pelos corredores com Esme ao meu lado, não tinha como não ser intimidador. Grandes paredes decoradas em gesso e folheados de ouro no teto, quadros e mais quadros com paisagens e imagens gregas.

A condessa parou em frente a uma porta com a mesma decoração de tantas outras no imenso corredor do segundo andar, girou a maçaneta e finalmente pude ver. Era parecido com os quartos de um palácio que eu tinha visto em um filme. O lugar tinha quase o tamanho do apartamento que eu morava com minha mãe em Forks. Tinha paredes cor de creme com painéis em um tecido decorado com rosas. Uma grande cama com dossel estava a direita, com suas cortinas em tecido nobre caindo sobre a cama e lençóis de seda cor de creme e rosa bebê. Logo em frente, havia uma mini sala de estar com duas poltronas e uma estante com uma TV de tela plana – que parecia surreal ali, no meio daquele quarto em estilo antigo. Era como estar no filme da Sofia Coppola, e a qualquer momento a Kirsten Dunst iria entrar, vestindo o figurino de Maria Antonieta e mandar todo mundo comer brioches. Eu podia não ter uma Maria Antonieta, mas eu tinha uma leve impressão que Lady Alice seria uma boa substituta para o papel. Ao lado da porta, vi Alice se posicionar ao lado de um armário grande e antigo, no estilo do ambiente.

-Aqui é o seu guarda roupas. – falou empolgada – Mas se faltar espaço, tem o outro quarto de hóspede e você pode colocar suas roupas lá. – terminou com um sorriso genuíno.

Esme apenas balançou a cabeça e riu.

-Querida, nem todos tem um guarda roupas como o seu. – Ela olhou pra mim e sussurrou – nem _eu_ tenho.

-Não tem problema. – falei sem graça, olhando pra o interior vazio do móvel – acredito que vai sobrar muito espaço.

Esme envolveu seu braço em meus ombros e me acomodou sentada na cama.

-Está tudo bem, fique a vontade. O importante é fazer você se sentir bem vinda.

Por um momento eu senti uma satisfação, igual a que eu sentia às vezes com minha avó Renée. Mas era diferente, era algo intenso. Talvez porque eu tinha a minha avó o tempo e não a tenho mais. Pensei na saudade que sentia, depois que ela se foi.

-Obrigada. – falei sincera.

Mas eu ainda sentia o nervosismo por debaixo da minha pele, como se fosse uma corrente elétrica passando por mim. Tudo aqui não parecia real, e quanto mais eu pensava, mais tensa ficava. Talvez preocupada com alguma expectativa que essas pessoas tinham de mim, podiam pensar que eu era uma completa ignorante-caça-fortunas ou apenas uma garota que atravessou um país e um oceano inteiro para conhecer o pai. Alice estava se divertindo com aquilo, ela foi até a poltrona em frente à cama e se acomodou, com os olhos atentos para mim, como se tentasse ver através de mim. Então seus olhos se perderam, e ela tinha essa expressão fora-do-ar, como se tivesse se perdido em pensamentos, mas foi Esme quem começou a falar.

-Eu estou curiosa para saber como é sua vida em Forks. – ela se afastou para me olhar melhor. – Gosta de lá?

-Gosto. – sorri ao lembrar dos meus avós. – Mamãe saiu de Fênix porque estava distante dos meus avós, ela queria que eu crescesse com eles.

Ouvi Esme respirar fundo. Talvez não fosse uma coisa boa falar sobre _avós_ na frente dela.

-Oh, Jacob é de Forks também. – tentei mudar de assunto – Sabe? O garoto que veio comigo aqui? –Esme negou com a cabeça – Bem, o segurança não o deixou entrar, mas ele é meu amigo desde que me mudei.

-Hum... –murmurou Alice, saindo do transe com um olhar atento – Então você não nasceu em Forks?

-Eu nasci lá, mamãe foi terminar os estudos em Fênix e eu fui com ela. Quando terminou a faculdade de Literatura, ela trabalhava como professora substituta em uma escola, mas não foi por muito tempo. Nós mudados para Forks no meu aniversário de cinco anos. – Dei um sorriso, sem graça lembrando do meu cupcake com uma velinha em cima de uma pilha de caixas de mudança – Depois disso, ela foi trabalhar na confeitaria da amiga dela.

-Ela administra a confeitaria? – Esme perguntou, achando tudo aquilo exótico.

-Bem... não. O esposo da amiga dela é quem administra o lugar. – falei, lembrando que minha mãe já fazia demais em administra as nossas vidas, cuidar do meu avô Charlie e ainda fazia trabalho voluntário na escola primária da cidade - Em compensação ela faz os bolinhos mais famosos da cidade.

Esme forçou um sorriso pra mim, não muito satisfeita.

-Então você mora com seus avós?

-Não, moramos em cima da confeitaria. – eu ri – é apertado, mas bem legal. A única coisa chata é ter que subir pela escada externa quando chove, o que é sempre. - suspirei - Bem que eu queria que nós morássemos com meu avô Charlie, mas minha mãe não quer tirar a privacidade dele e ela gosta de ser independe e tudo mais...

-Você mora em cima da confeitaria? - Alice parecia não ter ouvido o resto da minha frase, estava tão impressionada com o fato que parou naquele ponto – a mesma onde sua mãe trabalha?

-É.. – olhei sem jeito – quase do tamanho desse quarto. Mas somos só nós duas, então... não precisamos de tanto espaço assim.

As duas me olharam como se eu fosse alguma maluca saída do manicômio mais próximo. Eu até compreendia o que elas estavam sentindo. Minha melhor amiga, Charlotte, também não entendia com eu podia viver com tão pouco, mas eu vivia e muito bem.

Como se estivesse medindo cada palavra que ia me dizer, Esme curvou os lábios em um sorriso e me propôs.

-Já que você ficará com a gente, é justo que vá a _Amostra de Design de Moda_.

-Vai ser maravilhoso! – Alice deu pulinhos atrás da mãe de tanta animação, mas seus olhos atentos me analisaram como se estivesse bolando um plano maligno. – Isso quer dizer que ela vai precisar da roupa perfeita para o evento.

Esme se levantou e caminhou até a porta com entusiasmo.

-Vou pedir para Rosalie nos encontrar na _Lanvin_.

-Ótimo começo, mãe. – Alice estava logo atrás dela toda animada._ Acho que ela sempre está animada, não?_

Esme olha para mim, sem entender porque eu estava sentada na cama.

-Vamos querida, você precisa estar ainda mais bonita para amanhã.

-Não precisa comprar nada, eu trouxe um vestido e... – Pulei da cama e fui até elas me explicar, mas parece que não adiantou muito.

-Deixa de bobagem. – Alice foi até onde eu estava, agarrou o meu braço e praticamente me arrastou para fora do quarto. – Você não quer estragar minha boa vibração de compras, não é?

-"Boa vibração de compras"? – eu repeti, pra ver se entendia aquele novo dialeto da minha nova família.

-É... – Esme se adiantou na tentativa de me proteger do que quer que seja que estava por vir de Alice – Ninguém corta uma "boa vibração de compras", nem a rainha em pessoa conseguiu impedir. – Esme sorriu nostálgica. – Eu acho até que ela gostou.

-A rainha? – Ok! Neste momento meio _Alice no País das Maravilhas_ só faltou o coelho branco gritando que nós estávamos atrasadas . Eu ainda preciso me acostumar com esse_ tudo_ novo.

- Longa história, depois eu conto. – Alice continuou a me puxar pelo braço como uma boneca. – Mas eu senti uma ótima vibração em você. Gosta de fazer compras com as amigas de Forks?

-Na verdade eu só tenho uma amiga, ela praticamente teve que me sequestrar para fazer compras.

-Oh... pobrezinha, - ela fez uma cara, como se o cãozinho da família tivesse sido atropelado na frente dela. – sua amiga deve ter sofrido muito, não?

Meu queixo tinha literalmente caído naquela hora, estava tão chocada que nenhuma palavra se atreveu a sair da minha boca. Charlotte, de longe, foi a pessoa que teve alguma infelicidade no dia em que ela me levou as compras, a única coisa que posso comentar é que foi traumático e desumano a forma como ela me arrastou de loja em loja pelo shopping de Port Angeles, me fazendo provar roupas e mais roupas.

-Você pode até se fazer de difícil comigo, mas hoje é um dia especial e todos estão caçando as melhores roupas para amanhã, então temos que nos apressar.

Tarde demais. Desci as escadas com Alice me puxando e Esme dando telefonemas. Quando chegamos ao grande hall, Charles nós aguardava.

-Prepare meu carro, nós vamos às compras.

Charles fez uma mesura e se retirou. Pouco tempo depois, e muita conversa de Alice sobre essa tal _Amostra de Design_ e como as pessoas estavam fazendo loucuras para conseguir colocar o nome na lista de alguma festa que eu não entendi qual era, ele pareceu dirigindo um carro grande novinho. A pintura branca reluzia de tão nova e na frente estava rescrito em letras prateadas _Range Rover_. Ele saltou do lado do motorista, deixando a porta aberta, deu a volta e abriu a porta do passageiro para Alice entrar e a de trás para mim. Agora eu já conseguia processar tudo mais rápido, tinha que me acostumar a não ficar impressionada ou então conter o meu espanto com a o estilo de vida glamoroso que os Cullen levavam.

Uma rua a esquerda, outra a direita, passando por uma ponte e agora eu já não sabia mais onde estava. Mas fica fácil de reconhecer um bairro nobre pelo tipo de pessoas que caminham pela rua – e pelos carregadores de compras de algumas madames e passeadores de cachorros grã finos, não as pessoas, os cachorros. Esme encostou o carro próximo ao meio fio e saiu do carro. Um valete segurou as chaves e entrou, eu estava tão perdida que ainda estava confortável no banco de trás do Range Rover.

-Senhorita? – o valete magricelo, que parecia ser quase da idade de Jacob me olhou pelo espelho de ré.

Então... eu finalmente acordei, pulei para fora do carro e o rapaz saiu com o carro e eu me perguntava: Por que ainda não liguei para Jacob? Provavelmente ele estava tramando um plano para me matar e levar o eu escalpo para minha mãe. Arhg! Muito preconceituoso, não? Mas ele definitivamente vai me matar.

-Alice. – Chamei minha _nova tia _pelo braço. – Pode me emprestar seu celular?

-Claro! – ela sorriu me entregando o celular. – Você sabe fazer ligação aqui?

-Não, mas você pode fazer.

Peguei o folder do albergue na minha bolsa e entregue à ela. Estava torcendo para ele estar lá e finalmente dizer que eu estou bem e não precisava chamar a polícia. Alice entregou o telefone pra mim e comecei a rezar.

-YHA Oxford street, bom dia. – uma voz feminina atendeu.

-Olá, pode chamar Jacob Black, por favor?

-Black, Jacob. Mmm... sabe o quarto dele?

-Não. Mas ele é americano e esteve ai com uma garota ruiva... – a mulher me interrompeu.

-Ah! Sei quem é... ele está aqui com um...- ela parou para pensar – motorista, eu acho...

-Pode chamá-lo para mim?

O telefone ficou mudo e eu notei Alice me olhando esquisito como se eu tivesse mantendo uma conversa de bêbado sem noção. Deu um sorrisinho e pedi um minuto.

-Alô? – Jacob atendeu o telefone.

-Jake? Sou eu! Nessie.

-Finalmente. – ele não aprecia animado – achei que eles estavam mantendo você em cativeiro.

-Eu estou bem, estou ligando pra isso e... – eu pensei se poderia ser um problema convidá-lo para o meu tour emocionante pelas lojas de Londres. – Acho que preciso de ajuda.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – a voz dele ficou aflita.

-Eu estou bem! – sorri e ele percebeu com alivio – o motorista está ai?

-Está; - ele ficou em duvida.

-Peça pra ele te levar a loja... – eu parei para ler o letreiro em ferro trabalhado escrito em cima da porta – _Lanvin_. Esme e Alice estão comigo, mas eu preciso de você.

-Estou indo, não saia daí.

-Ok.

Sorri alivia da e desliguei o telefone, devolvendo para a dona.

-Seu amigo está vindo? – ela pareceu curiosa.

-Está. – falei meio sem jeito. – tem algum problema dele ficar com a gente? É que ele não conhece Londres, então... – Alice me interrompeu rindo.

-Relaxe, _Nessie_ – falou com interesse no meu apelido. – Entendo completamente. – Ela passou um braço pelos meus ombros para entrar na loja. – Você está nos conhecendo, é normal querer ficar perto de alguém que conheça para se sentir mais confiável nessa situação. – Ela riu e um porteiro abriu a porta para nós. – O engraçado é que foi sua mãe que falou isso para mim, uma vez.

-Sério?

Mas não deu tempo dela falar nada. Uma loira, alta e de aparecia muito mais refinada do que todas as pessoas que eu já vi veio em nossa direção.

-Alice! – a voz da loira era musical, suave e precisa.

Todos estavam encantados enquanto ela desfilava até Alice. Suas roupas eram impecáveis, mas não conseguiam chegar a altura da beleza dela. Seus longos cabelos balançavam como algum comercial de xampu em câmera lenta, onde pequenos fios dourados reluziam o loiro dos cabelos, até a mulher chegar perto o suficiente e eu pude perceber a feição perfeita do rosto. Ela era perfeita, qualquer modelo fazia de tudo para ser igual a ela e qualquer reles mortal – como eu - venderia a própria alma para ser como ela. Bem... agora eu me sentia não tão bem agora. Agora eu estava arrependida de ter chamado Jacob.

-Recebi uma mensagem da _Hermès_, nossas bolsas chegaram. – A mulher sorriu de forma cúmplice para Alice enquanto eu estava esquecida ali – Estava indo buscá-las quando recebi o recado de Esme. Eu perguntei, mas ela está fazendo disso um grande mistério.

Alice continuou calada e a mulher parecia impaciente.

-Então... não vai me dizer?

Alice continuou a sorri. Foi quando a loira, percebeu minha presença com uma olhar rápida dos pés a cabeça. Eu podia imaginar Charlotte bem aqui, dizendo para essa mulher que ninguém olha desse jeito para mim. Sorri em pensamento, com saudades da minha amiga.

-Quem é a garota? – ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se aquilo fosse uma pose para uma sessão de fotos.

-Rosalie, gostaria de apresentar Renesmee, o mais nova _integrante _da família.

-Como assim _integrante_? – Rosalie perguntou alto demais, fazendo uma vendedora olhar para o nosso círculo de conversa.

-Shiii... – Alice silenciou com um dedo contra os lábios, e mesmo assim ele não borrou. – A impressa ainda não pode saber.

-Você sabe que isso é uma questão de 48 horas.

-Eu sei. – Alice falou com medo. –Mamãe e eu estamos contando com isso, porque amanhã, há essa hora, nós a apresentaremos na amostra.

-Muito bem. - Rosalie mostrou um ar desconfiado – mas ela é o que sua Alice?

-Sobrinha.

-De Emmet?! – a loira quase perdeu a cor.

-Não! – Alice sorriu e percebeu o interesse de uma vendedora na conversa dela. – mas para todos os efeitos ela é uma amiga minha da América.

-Você é quem manda. - a loira deu de ombros, sacudiu o cabelo sedoso e foi vasculhar uma das araras com vestidos de paetê.

As duas desfilaram até um ambiente reservado com poltronas e um grande espelho. Esme tinha separado alguns vestidos com uma das vendedoras e já me mostravam alguns. Cores e mais cores passaram pela minha frente e pelo gosto de Alice, Rosalie e Esme. Até que, pela quinta vez que afastava a cortina do provador para mostrar mais um exemplar, quando elas se encantaram pelo vestido branco com renda e um grande laço na cintura conseguiu arrancar suspiros de encantamento de todas.

-Você está linda! – Esme se levantou da poltrona, vindo em minha direção.

-Se você diz... – arqueei os ombros, meio em dúvida com tudo aquilo.

Senti meu estômago roncar, olhei meu relógio de pulso e já era mais de meio dia. Eu podia comer cada rendinha daquele vestido se demorasse mais um pouco para comer. Quase tinha me esquecido de Jacob, quando Alice passou o braço pelos meus ombros e falou como se adivinhasse o que eu estava pensando.

-Ei, não se preocupe. Já liguei pra o motorista levar seu amigo para o _Wolseley_. – Ela viu minha cara de perdida. – O restaurante fica há uma quadra daqui, podemos ir andando pra você conhecer melhor Londres.

Fiz o que tinha que fazer. Dei um sorriso e ela me mandou de volta pra o trocador, para depois irmos comer.

A rua estava agitada e Esme parecia um pouco nervosa. Rosalie se mantinha à minha frente como se alguém fosse pular em nós a qualquer instante e Alice tentava acalmar Esme.

-Ninguém vai pensar nada, ninguém conhece Renesmee em Londres. – Alice segurava o braço da mãe tentando confortar.

-Edward não vai gostar nada dessa exposição com a garota. – Esme comentou.

Rosalie suspirou com ironia à minha frente e falou sem olhar para nós.

-Vocês parecem que vivem em função dele.

-Rose! – Esme reclamou. – Seu primo apenas faz o possível para manter a privacidade da família inclusive a sua, que por falar nisso, você não ajuda muito.

-Obrigada tia. - Reclamou a loira, encolhendo os ombros.

Rosalie encerrou a conversa antes que começasse a falar do meu pai. Queria saber por que ela não gosta dele. Comecei a imaginar que talvez ela gostasse dessa coisa toda de paparazzi e polemicas, percebia como adorava balançar os cabelos enquanto desfilava pela rua e fazer_ carão_ enquanto via seu reflexo no vidro das vitrines luxuosas. Ela realmente não simpatizava com privacidade e descrição. Até um pobre garoto, que distribuía panfletos de um pet shop, deixou cair alguns no chão quando ela passou e deu um sorrisinho na direção dele. Coitado.

Olhei para as outras duas – Esme e Alice – e percebi algo, elas eram mulheres deslumbrantes como Rosalie, só que de formas diferentes. Elas tinha uma leveza quando caminhavam, mesmo estando nervosas pela minha presença perigo nas ruas de Londres. Como se eu fosse uma fugitiva perigosa, pronta para ser assassinada pelo James Bond. Pelo menos, se eu amanhã não for morta, sentirei na pele como uma plebeia se sente ao lado da realeza. Minha definição? como uma verdadeira perdedora.

Pensando bem, posso ser uma perdedora amanhã, mas estarei usando um pouco mais do que duas mil libras esterlinas de puro glamour de uma maravilhosa grife chamada _Lanvin_. Então não tenho direito a fazer cara feia.

* * *

Nota das Autoras

Olá!

É quase um sonho ter um cartão ilimitado, mas ter Alice Cullen pra te acompanhar nas compras, não tem preço.

Mas o melhor está por vir. Adoramos escrever os próximos capítulo e *Ab Winchester - Nós estamos escrevendo capítulos maiores! UHU!

***Tati -** Abração e continue lendo.

Um grande abraço para todos que leem a fics. Espero que gostem.

Até o próximo domingo!

_ & M. Upperside_


	7. Capítulo 6 - Wolseley

**Capítulo 6**

_Wolseley_

Viramos a esquina para uma avenida movimentada. Milhões de carros com seus motorista dirigindo no lado contrário, pedestres, os famosos táxis ingleses e os ônibus de dois andares vermelhos, passando com pressa por nós. Na esquina, logo vi uma placa alta com o nome _Piccadilly_ escrito. Achei o máximo! Agora me sentia realmente em Londres, ou em um sonho muito real ou em algum set de filmagens muito grande. Caminhamos pela frente algumas lojas até Rosalie parar em um prédio de fachada branca, com janelas decoradas em dourado e com ar de tão tradicional quanto a família real podia ser. Definitivamente, a minha velha calça jeans e o meu All Star sujo não eram muito a cara do lugar.

Antes que pudéssemos entrar, houve um movimento rápido perto de nós, um ou dois flashes dispararam próximo da calçada e logo se distanciaram. Fiquei zonza e cega, senti alguém me puxar pelo braço para dentro do restaurante. Ouvi a voz de Esme e Alice distante, como se eles estivessem reclamando de algo, indignada por alguma coisa. Quando abri os olhos, lá estava ele. Jacob. Sempre pronto para me salvar de qualquer coisa em qualquer momento. Sorri para ele e tentei não parecer uma boba enquanto sentia sua pele quente na minha. Foi tão bom aqueles míseros segundos!

-Você está bem, Ness? – Ele perguntou perto demais de mim.

_Ai meu Deus! acho que minhas pernas sumiram._

-Ehm... tô. – Minha mente ainda estava lenta.

Minha nova família ainda não o conhecia e Rosalie parecia extremamente incomoda com ele.

-Ei garoto, dá pra largar ela. –Ela me puxou para longe dele e acabando com a minha festa.

-Eu sou amigo dela. – Jacob já estava serrando os punhos com raiva.

-Rosalie! Ele é meu amigo, lá de Forks. Tá tudo bem.

Tentei apartar, mas a trégua foi muito superficial. Rosalie perecia não ter engolido a presença de Jake na mesa com a gente, enquanto Esme e Alice pareciam interessadas nas nossas vidas lá em Forks. Elas contaram que tinham ouvido falar dele, mas que a ficaram surpresas quando ele contou como ele veio parar em Londres comigo, claro! omitindo a parte em que minha mãe não sabia de nada, a outra parte em que eu fiz o Peter falsificar um documento e a outra parte em que eu falsifiquei a assinatura da minha mãe para viajar. Bem, ele acabou contando uma história bem curta que acabou antes de terminarmos o prato principal. Depois disso, foi só curiosidade sobre o que nós fazíamos em Forks para se divertir, Jacob se gabando que tinha me ensinado a nadar e foi por isso que eu ganhei a última competição de natação pela escola, como eu era uma boa aluna e estava torcendo para ficar em alguma faculdade da costa oeste e mais uma vez, Jacob se gabando por ser a minha voz da razão.

-Eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo com Renesme até aqui. – Esme declarou enquanto saboreava a sobremesa.

-Eu não podia deixa-la sozinha... – ele começou a falar aquilo e eu olhei para ele, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. – Nesta cidade. Poderia ser perigoso.

Meus olhos se estreitaram para ele, como um desafio.

-Você tem toda a razão. – Alice apoiou e eu vi um sorrisinho cúmplice dela para mim. – E seria ótimo se você fosse a _Festa Pós Desfile_ que vamos fazer no jardim de casa. Eu sei que você vai adorar, conhecer gente antenada em moda de Londres, carinhas lindos... estrelas do cinema, todo mundo de quem todo mundo está falando vai estar lá. Não é o máximo?!

Toda a animação estava com Alice. Eu poderia reconhecer esse tipo de animação a quilômetros de distancia por causa de Charlotte, ela tinha essa mania quando alguma festa estava se aproximando. Eu tinha certeza que ela teria uma colapso nervoso na última festa de boas vindas, e essa foi sua maior crise: vestido longo e cabelo preso ou vestido curto e cabelo solto. Eu apenas ficava ouvindo as crises dela ao telefone - porque ela se achava feia demais para sair na rua - porque as suas amigas líderes não tinham paciência com ela. E eu entendia Alice, mas Jacob apenas teve que dizer sim e sorrir sem graça pra mim. Pelo menos eu não estava sozinha nisso tudo, tinha alguém no meu apoio.

Antes da minha última colherada no meu _crème brûlée,_o celular de Alice tocou.

-Oi Ed. – Ela me deu uma olhada e passou o celular para mim. – Ele quer falar com você.

Eu peguei o celular desconfiada e pensando, que talvez "Ed" seria o Lorde Edward ou mais conhecido como meu pai, ultimamente. O que ele poderia querer comigo antes de chegar em casa? Por um segundo pensei que talvez minha mãe tivesse descoberto tudo e estava na frente dele. Mas lembrei de algo quase idiota: era a primeira vez que eu conversava com ele. Só eu e ele. Quantas vezes sonhei em receber um telefonema dele ou que ele simplismente aparecesse na frente da escola para me buscar. Sorri, anciosa, e tomei coragem para falar.

-Alô?

_-Resnesmee?_ – ele parecia sem jeito enquanto falava. – _não sabia seu célula, então liguei para Alice._

_-_É que... Eu não tenho celular. – Eu podia ver a cara de espanto das outras pessoas da mesa.

_-Preciso resolver isso pra você._ – Ele falou como se fosse para ele e voltou. – _Na verdade... eu queria falar com você quando chegar._

-Nós já terminamos de alm... – ele me interrompeu.

_-Eu sei, vocês estão almoçando no Wolseley. _

-Como sabe que... – de novo, não me deixou terminar.

_-Vi nos sites de tablóides há uns vinte minutos._ – Ele fez uma pausa – _Eles ainda não sabem quem você é, mas isso não vai demorar pelo menos vinte e quatro horas para descobrirem. Na Amostra de Moda eles vão ter certeza sobre quem você é._ – Ele pausou tentando falar com cautela – _Espero não estar assustando você._

-Mm... eu só preciso me acostumar. Ainda sou nova nisso. – tentei passar segurança para ele, não queria que pensasse que eu estava morrendo de medo de tudo aqui.

Ele riu aliviado do outro lado e suspirou.

_-É bom saber. Eu preciso ir, te vejo em casa._

-Ok. Tchau.

_-Tchau._

Eu tinha falado pouco com meu pai, mas aquele pouco de conversa pareceu surreal pra mim. Quase sempre eu imaginava ele me telefonando, perguntando como eu estava e o que estava acontecendo de novo comigo, mas nunca acontecia. Hoje, eu estava sentada em um mega restaurante VIP - eu juro que eu vi a Kate Moss em uma mesa do outro lado do salão! - conversando com a minha família e o meu melhor – amor-não-tão-secreto – amigo e simplesmente tenho uma conversinha rápida com o meu pai. Acho que está bom por hoje.

Mesmo assim, terminamos a sobremesa. Alice e Rosalie não paravam de conversar sobre as festas que estavam para acontecer e Esme finalizava seu interrogatório com Jacob depois de pagar a conta.

Quando finalmente esperávamos pelo manobrista com o carro, Jacob começou a conversar sussurrando.

-Achei que nunca terminaria. – Ele falou bem perto de mim.

Me fez arrepiar, mas eu acho que ele notou isso.

-O quê?

-O interrogatório da sua "nova" avó. – Jake arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma esperta. Eu quase ri.

-Você sobreviveu. – Fingi que nada estava acontecendo entre a gente (e não está mesmo!)

Ele suspirou e eu senti em meu pescoço.

-Ela quis saber se a gente... – ele hesitou – se eu e você... estávamos namorando.

Aquilo me deixou chateada, porque eu sabia que NADA estava acontecendo, apenas esse joguinho interminável dele.

-Bem, você não precisa ficar chateado, nada está acontecendo entre a gente. – olhei indiferente pra ele.

-Nada? – ele falou indignado. – nada não é a palavra que define a gente.

-Ah é? E qual seria a palavra que defini a gente?

Para a sorte dele e meu azar, o manobrista chegou e todos entraram no carro. Alice não parava de conversar sobre a festa pós-desfile que ela estava organizando e eu parecia estar incluída nos preparativos.

Alice se recusou a deixar Jacob no albergue e todos seguiram para a residência. Eu tinha minhas dúvidas sobre o quanto minha "tia" Alice desconfiava sobre a minha amizade com ele, mas agora eu estava ansiosa demais para voltar à casa dos Cullen e conversar com Edward.

Assim que o carro parou em frente a porta, eu corri para dentro e perguntar onde estava ele.

-Pra que a pressa menina. – Esme sorriu pela minha ansiedade – vai apagar algum incêndio?

Ela riu e eu só pude olhar pra ela com um sorriso ansioso.

-Edward quer falar comigo. – Falei alto enquanto caminhava sem olhar para onde ia.

-Então pergunte para o Charles se ele já chegou em casa.

Assim que voltei a olhar para o meu caminho, esbarrei com a figura franzina de Irina.

Ela devia ter a minha idade, mas suas roupas refinadas a deixavam mais velha em pelo menos uns dois anos. Ainda no chão, ela rosnava entre seus dentes impecavelmente brancos e sacudia suas mechas loiras platinadas de tanta raiva que estava. Enquanto ela avaliava os danos eu estendi a mão para ajudar a se levantar.

-Me desculpe. – Eu estava sem saber o que dizer, então "desculpas" era o melhor na ocasião – Eu não estava vendo para onde ia, não te vi ai, desculpa mesmo.

Ela se levantou olhando horrorizada com um rasgo na barra da saia delicada dela.

-Olhe só o que você fez! – a voz fina da garota parecia irritar os meus ouvidos.

-O que foi que eu fiz?

-Isso! – Ela apontou para o pequeno furo na barra da saia dela como se fosse o próprio vírus Ébola. – Você destruiu meu Marc Jacobs!

-Quem? – Eu já tinha ouvido esse nome, talvez Sophia tivesse me falado dele, mas não conseguia me lembrar.

-Você é mesmo uma selvagem. – Irina me olhou com nojo – Eu devia imaginar que você não saberia distinguir um pedaço de pano de uma obra de arte.

-Eu não sou burra. – eu quase gritei, quase para me convencer disso.

-Não parece. – Os olhos dela estavam como uma fenda e havia algo nela que gritava para não confiar naquela garota. – Você deve ser burra o suficiente para acreditar que Lorde Cullen está esperando por você. – Ela balançou a cabeça com pena para mim. – Vai esperando. Minha mãe mal consegue falar com ele, quanto mais você.

As palavras tinham sumido da minha mente, eu não queria acreditar, mas acreditava ao mesmo tempo. Ele era um homem ocupado e tinha coisas importantes a decidir e cuidar, não teria tempo para jogar conversa fora comigo. Eu só não sabia que a sorte estava do meu lado.

Charles, o mordomo, se aproximou apressado de mim e tratou de me puxar pela mão.

-A senhorita está atrasada. – Ele me soltou e me olhou sério. – Lorde Cullen está a sua espera.

Não tinha como não olhar para a cara furiosa da Irina, estava a ponto de explodir de tanta raiva. Charles me chamou a atenção e fui logo acompanhá-lo, atravessamos os grandes corredores e ele abriu a porta de carvalho vermelho que dava acesso ao que seria o escritório do Lorde. Olhei para os lados reconhecendo o lugar, mas era uma versão reduzida da biblioteca e mesmo assim era grande. Havia três sofás à esquerda – ao estilo chesterfield- junto aos janelões e uma mesinha de chá, que parecia ter sido usada recentemente. Do lado oposto estava uma parede revestida de prateleiras de livros, uma poltrona ao mesmo estilo dos sofás e um abajur de pé. De frente para a porta estava ele.

O lorde me olhou com um sorriso e deu a volta em sua grande mesa de madeira maciça, para me observar melhor.

-Espero que tenha gostado do almoço. – As mãos do lorde estavam para trás, mas eu acredito que ele estava sem jeito, não tanto quanto eu estava. – Sei que a comida daqui nem sempre é agradável.

-Não, eu gostei. – Tentei ser educada, mesmo sabendo que não havia comido a comida tradicional.

Ele deu um sorriso, como se desconfiasse do que eu estava dizendo.

-Então você não comeu o prato tradicional daqui. – Ele riu, mostrando seus dentes brancos impecáveis. – Sua mãe odiava a comida daqui.

Era estranho ele falar da minha mãe, mas eu era uma lembrança viva dela na frente dele. Seria impossível não tocarmos nesse assunto.

-Ela realmente odeia.

-Ela sempre me dizia que waffles não eram panquecas. – Ele falou com nostalgia, o sorriso estava sumindo dos lábios e ficando sério.

-E ainda fala. – eu emendei.

-Por falar nela, - ele se apoiou na mesa do escritório e cruzou os braços. – ela sabe que está aqui?

-Bem... – eu tinha que enrolar o máximo que podia. – Ela é minha mãe, não é uma irresponsável.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – ele me olhava sério e parecia ver através dos meus olhos, como se lesse a minha mente. – Mas eu quero outras respostas, quando ela te contou que eu era seu pai?

-Ela me contava histórias sobre reis, rainhas, princesas quando eu era criança, quando fui crescendo eu vi que a mesma história que ela contava era muito parecida com a minha vida, então, no meu aniversário de cinco anos eu disse à ela que queria o meu pai de presente. – Eu tentei segurar o choro e peguei a única foto que eu tinha dele. – E ela me deu essa foto sua, a que mostrei quando cheguei aqui. Ela me contou como vocês eram diferentes e como sua família não a aceitou, por ser uma estrangeira e uma plebéia. Então ela foi embora e quando chegou em Forks, descobriu que estava grávida. Meus avós imploraram para ela dizer sobre a gravidez para você, mas não queria atrapalhar sua vida. – meti a mão novamente na bolsa e tirei o meu álbum com fotos da minha infância. – Ela sempre me contava coisas boas sobre você, nunca quis atrapalhar seus planos.

Ele olhou para minhas mãos e ficou curioso sobre o álbum.

-São suas fotos? – Ele falou.

-São, eu trouxe porque achei que talvez quisesse ver algumas fotos minhas quando criança. – Estiquei meu braço e entreguei para ele.

Parecia estar encantado com o álbum. Sentou na poltrona ao lado do abajur de pé e ficou absorto.

-Bem... – tentei falar, mas estava sem graça com a situação. – Eu vou deixar o senhor com as fotos.

Ele levantou a cabeça, mas conseguiu dar um sorriso.

-Renesmee, pode me chamar de Edward.

-Então... pode me chamar de Nessie. – Eu ri para ele e sai do escritório.

Eu passava a maioria das minhas tardes em Forks com Jacob, mas estar do outro lado do oceano, na casa do meu pai, era muito diferente. Nós caminhamos pelo jardim, e quase fui empurrada por ele na piscina, ficamos observando Alice e Esme darem ordens para os montadores da festa e ficamos impressionados como aquilo seria grande. Mas nem Jacob escapou de dar uma mãozinha da decoração, Esme parecia ter conseguido envolvê-lo de verdade. Eu, por outro lado, fui espiar meu novo pai. Ele continuava no escritório, com as portas trancadas e eu ficava passando de um lado para o outro, tomando coragem para bater na porta e entrar.

-Você está tentando arruinar meu o piso?

A voz autoritária me fez pular do lugar onde eu estava. Quando consegui respirar e olhei pra o homem. Era o pai de Edward, estava um pouco carrancudo, mas extremamente bonito como sempre. Estava na cara que ele não gostava da idéia de me ter aqui. Não aceitava que eu fosse neta dele.

-Eu estou esperando Edw... – Eu corrigi, antes que ele ficasse furioso. – Eh... o Lorde Cullen.

Os olhos de águia dele me filmaram. Ele não precisava me aceitar como neta, mas poderia ser educado ou poderia me ignorar.

-Você é igual a ela. – Ele falou num tom baixo e ameaçador.

-Ela?

-A americana. – ele acusou, como se fosse um xingamento. – Igual a ela... – então eu o vi me observar e seus olhos suavizaram para mim. – mas às vezes você me lembra...

-Quem? – Fiquei curiosa.

Ele balançou a cabeça tentando espantar a idéia.

-Ninguém. – O senhor fechou a cara e reclamou. – O que está fazendo ai? Está espiando meu filho?

-Não! – Falei de imediato. – não, não! –Eu me aprumei e estiquei a mão para comprimentá-lo – O senhor é o Conde Carlisle Cullen, não é? Eu sou Renes...

-Eu sei quem você é. – ele rosnou. – E sei muito bem o que você quer.

-E-eu só queria falar com o lorde.

-Ele deve estar muito ocupado, se a porta está trancada. – Ele acenou me despachando.

Eu teria ficado ofendida em outra ocasião, mas ele era tão charmoso que o gesto passou despercebido.

-Acho que não. – falei pensativa.

-É claro que deve ser algo importante. – O conde falou indignado.

Eu dei de ombro.

-Não acho que o meu álbum de infância seja algo muito importante.

Alguns segundos se passaram e o senhor me olhava intrigado. Eu tive mais tempo de ver seus traços, o nariz fino e elegante e as marcas de expressão pelos anos vividos. Era mais alto que meu pai, de aparência forte, de postura firme e autoritária. Finalmente, a expressão dele estava suave e pensativa para mim e eu fiquei até aliviada por aquilo.

-Você trouxe um álbum de fotos para ele?

-Trouxe. – Falei, jogando meus ombros mais uma vez.

Sem dizer mais nada ele sorriu, mas um sorriso de quem havia descoberto o maior mentiroso do mundo. Aquilo estava me afetando, me deixando culpada de algo que eu nem sei que tinha feito.

-Eu sei o que está tentando fazer. – Ele declarou.

-Eu?! – Tentei entender a acusação.

-Sim! Você, sua pequena dissimuladora. – ele apontou seu dedo indicador para mim. – Você é igualzinha a ela. Está tentando seduzir meu filho e todos nessa casa, mas não à mim. Eu sei o que você quer e não vai conseguir.

O que aquele homem estava dizendo!? Ele achava que eu queria algum tipo de dinheiro, fama ou poder? Ele estava completamente louco. Mas era compreensível porquê ele não me conhecia.

-Eu não quero nada. – Eu me forcei para não gaguejar com nervosismo – Eu só queria conhecer o meu pai. Saber como ele é.

-Pronto! Agora que você já o viu, pode ir. – O homem gesticulou maldosamente com a mão, tentando se livrar de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse não cumprir com o que minha mãe sempre me pedia – respeitar os mais velhos – Edward abriu a porta do escritório. E olhava para nós dois.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – lorde Edward perguntou, olhando suspeito para o pai.

-Eu preciso conversar com você, filho. – o conde falou, endurecendo a voz para ele.

-E eu queria falar com você também. – Eu disse, parecendo uma criança mimada disputando o brinquedo novo.

Não era justo, aquele homem horroroso, que me odiava, iria entrar no escritório e despejaria seu veneno sobre mim para meu pai.

-Meu assunto é urgente Edward. Não temos tempo a perder com bobagens de adolescentes.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se encontraram de tão contraídas que estavam e sua boca se tornou uma linha de tão fina. Eu já tinha visto essa expressão, com certeza ele estava com raiva.

-Eu não posso ficar mediando às brigas entre vocês, mas quero que lembre-se disso pai; Renesmée é minha filha. – Ele olhou pra mim e sua expressão suavizou com um sorriso no canto da sua boca. – disso eu tenho certeza.

Eu sorri, aliviada e louca pra dar um abraço nele, mas tinha que me conter. Ainda não era a hora desse tipo de coisa.

-Obrigada. – eu sussurrei para ele.

-Agora, se me der licença, - o lorde voltou a abrir a porta do escritório e deu passagem para o conde. – Preciso falar com o conde.

O conde passou, me ignorado completamente. Ele me lembrava muito as líderes de torcida da escola, e mais uma vez eu tive que segurar o riso, pressionado meus lábios.

-Vejo você mais tarde. – Então, ele era Edward de novo. Falando despreocupado e piscando o olho para mim. O lorde tinha esse jeito. Uma hora ele era o homem mais rígido e impecável que já existiu. No outro segundo, ele podia abrir um sorri e piscar como qualquer pai poderia fazer. Ele me mantinha nessa corda bamba, cheia de emoções. Lembrei da foto dele que minha mãe me deu, ele era aquele homem na praia de camiseta e óculos escuros, com os cabelos bagunçados e um sorriso de lado. Eu só desejava que ele fosse sempre assim.

* * *

**_Nota das Autoras_**

Ao contrário que os nossos inimigos acreditam... NÃO! Nós não morremos, esquecemos, desistimos ou fomos engolidas pela terra. Não!

O nosso inimigo é outro, ele se chama internet (eu deveria dizer o nome da empresa, mas eu acredito que depois de muita reclamação eles devem estar nos monitorando). Agora mesmo, eu( ) estou escrevendo do trabalho, já que a minha internet e a da (que está há milhões de quilômetros de distancia de _moi_) também resolveu não funcionar. Culpem os atentados terroristas ou o que quiser, mas não desistam de ler.

Hoje estou postando a Capítulo 6, que foi muito engraçado de escrever porque algumas partes aconteceram com a . E eu não vou dizer o que foi.

O melhor de tudo desse capítulo, é o final. Nessie sempre vai ver o pai como aquele cara da foto, o caro que sua mãe vivia suspirando quando falava dele ou contava alguma história da época em que se conheceram. Eu amo isso, mas você vão amar mais a nossa nova-mega-diva na_ Amostra de Design_ . rsrs.

Abração, meus queridos.

Obrigada por lerem!

& .


	8. Capítulo 7 - Uma Beleza Familiar

**Capítulo 7**

_Um beleza familiar_

O dia da Amostra de Moda Britânica havia chegado. Eu ainda olhava para o meu vestido exclusivo, exposto na cama enquanto eu estava agarrada a toalha de banho. Então era isso. Hoje era o dia e eu não poda escapar. Se eu queria fazer parte do mundo do meu pai, eu tinha que enfrentar a minha escolha e tentar ficar calma no enorme salto alto que tia Alice havia escolhido para mim. Ouvi alguém bater na porta e eu pulei de susto como um gato.

Alice entrou de fininho, olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados.

-Você não está pronta?! – Ela correu para o vestido e me entregou. – Corra! Estamos atrasadas.

Alice parecia aflita, mais aflita do que nervosa pela estreia da sua nova sobrinha. Eu agarrei o vestido abrindo o zíper, enquanto ela me ajudava a vestir.

-Você está bem? – Perguntei.

E ela pareceu despertar de algum pensamento profundo.

-Oh!Eu? – Ela disfarçou com uma risada, enquanto balançava a cabeça. – Nada. Só... você sabe. Tânia e Irina estão me dando nos nervos. – Ela subiu o zíper com raiva.

-O que elas fizeram?

Ela me olhou nos olhos, forçou um sorriso de consolo e falou.

-É bobagem. – ela deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para mim, alerta e ansiosa. – Precisamos ir. Edward foi na frente com as duas.

-Ele foi com elas? – Senti uma pontada de tristeza se formar no peito. Eu queria poder ter mais tempo com ele.

-Oh! – Alice tentou me animar com um abraço. – Não fique assim, ele tinha que ir na frente e falar com um monte de gente.

-Mas achei que ele ira me apresentar as pessoas.

-Não se preocupe, sua entrada será triunfal. – ela piscou pra mim, e eu me senti mais confiante.

Jacob já estava no carro quando Alice e eu entramos. O motorista avançou pelas ruas, mas quando chegou no quarteirão anterior a _Amostra_, tudo estava engarrafado. As pessoas bem vestidas tomavam as ruas e as calçadas, e todos seguiam na mesma direção. Alice se inquietou no lugar ao meu lado.

-Precisamos descer, se não, ficaremos presos aqui para sempre. – Ela mordeu os lábios de tanta preocupação. – Mamãe vai me matar. – sussurrou.

Ela abriu a porta e pulou para fora do carro, preso no engarrafamento. Ela se virou estendendo a mão para mim.

-Rápido. – ela estalou os dedos para mim. Jacob me ajudou a sair do carro, e logo estávamos os três pela rua.

Avistamos o conde e a condessa subindo as escadarias do museu e fiquei impressionada ao ouvir minha delicada tia Alice xingar. Mas por incrível que isso parecesse, a condessa olhou para a nossa direção e abriu um sorriso.

-Alice! Nessie! – ela estendeu o braço delicadamente, com um movimento gracioso.

A condessa me abraçou, e milhões de flashes dispararam em nossa direção. Quando me virei para achar Alice, vi o conde se adiantar nas escadarias. Ele, definitivamente, não queria a minha imagem ligada a dele. E antes que eu pudesse sentir uma pontada de desgosto, Alice segurou minha mão e me puxou, colocando Jacob entre nós para posar para as fotos. Todos gritavam, tentando chamar nossa atenção e perguntando para Alice e a condessa quem eu e Jacob éramos.

-Essa é minha neta e seu amigo da America, Sr. Black. – A condessa respondeu com uma voz melodiosa, mas quando pensei que aquilo silenciaria a horda de paparazzi, a gritaria aumento.

-Filha de quem?! – Um gritou. –lorde Emmett? – uma repórter gritou em algum lugar.

Esme se inclinou para mim e sussurrou.

-Vamos entrar, antes que essa confusão aumente. – ela olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguém. – Alice, você viu Carlisle?

-Ele foi na frente. – eu disse, percebendo a cara de decepção no rosto da condessa.

Ela tinha um coração bom, tinha me aceitado em uma situação onde não tinha nenhuma certeza de quem eu era de verdade, mas por alguma razão, ela esperava que o conde mudasse ao meu respeito. Já eu, sabia que aquela seria uma batalha dura e rezava para Tânia e Irina não se aliarem a ele. Se aquilo era a entrada triunfal de Alice, eu já estava satisfeita. Mas algo me dizia que algo bem maior me aguardava. Só esperava que eu não saísse de algum bolo ou fosse carregada por eunucos, ou alguma coisa muito triunfal ao estilo Madonna.

Ela me carregou pelos bastidores, e todos os olhares estavam em mim. Alguns cochichavam, outros olhavam como se eu fosse um bicho que tinha acabado de fugir do zoológico. Pela milionésima vez, eu desejei estar em casa.

-Vem, - Alice me puxou pela mão até uma das cadeiras de maquiagem. - George, vai maquiá-la e seu vestido está nessa arara. Ele vai ajudar no que for preciso.

Ela me largou com o homem de trejeito... duvidoso, e ela já estava se preparando para sair.

-Onde você vai?! – eu a segurei, como se fosse uma boia salva-vidas.

-Preciso me sentar, o show já vai começar e preciso dar algumas ordens. – Ela me sorriu confiante. – Não se preocupe, está em boas mãos. Faça tudo que ele disser.

Eu engoli o bolo de medo que estava preso na minha garganta.

-Ok. – largei sua mão e o homem tratou de me colocar na cadeira.

-Não se preocupe, nunca decepcionei minha chefa. – George falou confiante em seu sotaque britânico pesado.

-Chefa? – Erguei as sobrancelhas para ele.

-É! – Ele falou como se fosse óbvio e depois rolou os olhos quando viu que eu ainda não entendia. – Dá pra ver que você não é daqui. Ela é quem coordena o show, esse e todos os eventos de moda em Londres. – ele suspirou – Ela é a nossa Anna Wintor.

-Anna... o quê? – Eu ainda estava boiando.

-Ah, esquece. – George estava meio decepcionado pelo meu analfabetíssimo na área de moda. – Você vai descobrir logo.

A conversa morreu e ele tratou de apressar o make e o cabelo, quase em dois segundos ele me enfiou em um vestido de tule e cristais e me colocou no final da fila das modelos. Era humilhante ter que olhar para cima e ver como aquelas garotas eram altas, eu estava me equilibrando em um salto alto e ainda faltavam uns oito centímetros para ficar da altura delas.

A fila foi diminuindo e o meu momento de desfilar estava chegando. Pensei na cara que Charlotte faria se ela estivesse na plateia, ou Peter! Ele provavelmente estaria enfiado nos bastidores tentando ver as modelos se trocarem. Segurei o riso e respirei fundo. Será que eu podia sorri? Eu não sabia o que fazer, e parecia que George – o maquiador – tinha percebido isso. Ele me segurou pelos ombros com firmeza e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Você tem a beleza da família, apenas seja você e todos vão te adorar.

Eu olhei espantada para ele, que abriu um sorriso enorme pra mim e me empurrou pra passarela. Os flashes piscavam incessantemente, me desnorteando do caminho da passarela. Quando vi do meu lado esquerdo, Alice, escondida entre as armações da estrutura da passarela. Ela sorria tão confiante que me fez lembrar de minha mãe. Quando ela descobrisse... Meu sorriso murchou, mas tratei de espantar o pensamento, estava com a minha nova família e logo ela saberia – tentaria me matar e depois ressuscitava e depois me matava de novo, mas tudo bem – e teria que se conformar com o passado dela bem presente. Ouvi as batidas da música alta, era algo forte como um rap, mas era animada. A plateia começou a aplaudir quando avancei pela passarela, e o meu estômago se revirou – não só uma, mas várias vezes – e segurei a respiração pra não ficar vermelha. Quando percebi, estava no final olhando para a plateia que estava sentada perto.

Avistei a família Cullen, sentados em uma fileira e ao lado de Edward estava Tânia, ela não olhou para mim, estava concentrada demais fingindo ler o programa da _Amostra de Moda_. Mais flashes. Pensei seriamente se poderia ficar cega com aquelas luzes e lembrei de dar meia volta e retornar para os bastidores. Quando cruzei a linha, fui abraçada por vários braços que não conseguia identificar, mas um... em especial eu sabia quem era. Jacob me abraçou pela cintura e me levantou, fazendo os outros saírem de perto. Minha cabeça estava mergulhada no pescoço dele, sentido o perfume perfeito e pedindo mentalmente para não avançá-lo para beijar.

-Você tava demais lá em cima. – Ele me sacudiu pelos ombros me afastando do abraço.

-Eh..é mesmo?! – Eu tinha que perguntar, só pra ouvir de novo. – você achou?

Ele olhou pra mim, como se eu tivesse louca.

-Claro que você estava! Estava incrível! – Ele riu, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, cheio de orgulho.

Meu momento perfeito foi interrompido pela minha nova família, na verdade, pelos gritos histéricos de Alice e Rosalie.

-Nessie! – as duas gritavam iguaiszinhas as líderes de torcidas da minha escola em Forks.- Nessie! Você estava linda!

-Oh meu Deus! Você viu quantos flashes?! – Rosalie chamou minha atenção com seus gestos exagerados. – Eles te amam. E querem saber quem é você.

Eu me senti acuada. Todos queriam saber o porquê da família Cullen ter me acolhido. Queriam saber quem eu era de verdade. Engoli o bolo que se formou na minha garganta e tentei não mostrar nervosismo.

-Er-hum... eu acho que... Bem, - Eu tava tremendo de verdade – o plano era todo mundo saber hoje na festa, então... tu-tudo bem, não?! – Eu acho que quase implorei.

-Claro que tudo bem! – Rosalie era a mais entusiasmada, mas os olhos de Jake estavam alarmados para mim.

Antes dele poder falar qualquer coisa, Edward, Tânia e Irina surgiram na multidão.

-Ed! Edward! – Alice o chamou. – Ela não estava linda?

Senti ela falar aquilo, não por achar que era verdade, mas pra atingir Tânia e Irina. Que por sua vez, estavam se controlando para não cuspirem fogo em mim. Edward me abraçou, segurou meus ombros e me olhou, com o mesmo olhar de orgulho de Jacob.

-Ela é linda. – e os braços de Edward voltaram a me abraçar e ouvi ele cochichar no meu ouvido. – e sempre foi, pelo que vi nas fotos.

Ele teve que me soltar, pois Tânia estava inquieta atrás dele.

-Você precisa falar com o cônsul, ele está esperando. – a voz dela estourou nossa bolha de felicidade.

-Te vejo depois, em casa. – Edward me prometeu e saiu com Irina e Tânia.

Senti o braço de Jacob no meu ombro, ele sabia que eu estava abalada e que precisava daquele apoio.

-Então?- Alice apareceu na nossa frente. – Vá se trocar, temos muito que fazer quando chegar em casa.

Alice pegou minha mão e levou de volta para o camarim.

Ainda vestindo minha roupa – em um camarim sem portas e sem vergonha das outras modelos. – comecei a pensar em como era a vida da minha mãe com essas pessoas e essa realidade. Tentei imaginar a senhora Isabella Swan vestindo um tailleur cor de creme pálido como o que a chata da Tanya estava usando ao invés da calça jeans e camisa de botão, minha querida mãe se equilibrando no salto agulha caríssimo que todas as mulheres na família usavam ao contrário das sapatilhas que ela costuma usar. Era quase difícil, bem impossível de pensar minha mãe fazendo tudo isso, talvez uma ou duas vezes em ocasiões bem especiais, mas nunca por diversão ou prazer.

Talvez tenha sido isso, o choque da realidade simples que ela tinha para esse universo de informações e tradições que a família Cullen induzia. Estava começando a dar o devido mérito para ela.

* * *

**Nota das Autoras:**

Quem tiver atolada em trabalhos (escola, faculdade ou trabalho mesmo) levante a mão?!

Oi gente, aqui é M. Upperside & A. Andrade. Pedimos desculpas pelo atraso dos posts devido ao acumulo de trabalho para nós duas. Os capítulos anteriores a este já tinha sido escritos há um bom tempo, por isso foram mais rápidos de serem postados.

Por favor, **paciência**! É só o que pedimos. Estamos que nem loucas escrevendo os capítulos para adiantar. Temos outras 5 fanfics em andamento (fase de gestação: quando ainda está montando os perfis das personagens, roteiro e possíveis finais para a história.) então tá muito confuso.

**Mafinha**: Que bom que você gosta do filme, eu amo também (M. Upperside)! Mas foi ideia da em adaptar. Ela vai ser um pouco diferente, vai ser mais adulta porque estamos com outro foco nessa história. (**_Spoiler_**: _Bella vai para Londres e haverá um triangulo amoroso_)

**Tati**: Estamos trabalhando duro para dar um pé na bunda da megera da Tanya. Não se preocupe.

**Ab Winchester**: Obrigada por continuar lendo. Estamos trabalhando para deixar os capítulos mais longos, mas tentando não perder o foco.

Bj para todas, se cuidem e continuem lendo!


	9. Capítulo 8 - Confissões

**Capítulo 8 **

_** Confissões**_

Uma multidão na frente da mansão quase me assustou.

Milhares de flashes dispararam quando qualquer carro se aproximava dos portões. Vi Alice protegendo o próprio rosto com a mão dos flashes, igual as celebridades na televisão. Bom, agora a minha família era celebridade e eu tinha que assistir de camarote ou fazer parte. Quando virei o rosto para a janela, outros tantos flashes dispararam em minha direção, me deixando confusa e cega.

-Caramba! – fechei os olhos, protegendo com as mãos.

-Acho que estou cego, permanentemente. – Jake reclamou ao meu lado, depois de resmungar um xingamento baixinho e se aproximou para falar bem próximo de mim. _Ok! Quase tendo um ataque de pânico._ – É isso que você quer? Porque sua vida vai ser assim agora.

-Não seja dramático. – Resmunguei pra ele. - É só por causa da festa.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o carro parou e Alice saltou para fora sem esperar que Charles abrisse a porta. Ela correu como uma bala para dentro da mansão, enquanto eu e Jacob olhávamos ela sumir.

-Acho que a senhorita e o rapaz deviam fazer o mesmo. – Charles falou preocupado, olhando para o banco de trás, onde nós estávamos.

Olhei para o lado e vi Jacob fazer o mesmo que Alice, só que ao invés de disparar em direção a mansão, ele arrodeou o carro e foi abrir a minha porta. Enquanto um milhão de flashes disparavam para nós.

-Anda! – Jake grito.

Foi como se meu corpo fosse puxado como marionete. Ele segurou minha mão, me puxando para ele e protegeu meu corpo com o dele, correndo comigo até a mansão. A única coisa que conseguia sentir era o peso e o calor dele em mim. Podia sentir o arrepio maravilhoso que aquilo me fazia sentir, e mesmo já no hall de entrada, ele me segurava com os braços ao redor do meu ombro e me checando para ver se eu ainda estava inteira.

-Pode solta-la agora Jacob, não tem nenhum paparazzo aqui. – Esme falou com uma voz sorridente para ele.

Ele soltou seus braços em volta de mim e foi como sentir o frio novamente.

-Nessie! – Alice me rebocou pela mão para o meu quarto, sem dar tempo de dar uma última olhada em Jacob. – Você precisa vestir logo o vestido, quero que as revistas vejam você na coletiva.

-Coletiva? – perguntei ainda perdida, enquanto entrava no quarto.

-É, uma coletiva. – Alice abriu a porta do meu quarto e o lugar estava coberto de sacolas, caixas com fitas e muitas folhas de papel manteiga com logos de lojas caras. – As pessoas já sabem quem você é. E Karl adorou o seu jeito. – Ele suspirou pegando um vestido preto e o abraçando como se fosse um animal de estimação. – E você sabe... – ela revirou os olhos - pra ele gostar de alguém, acho que a própria Chanel não o agradaria. Seriam inimigos mortais.

Eu ouvi a risada de Alice ecoar pelo quarto, eu ainda estava perdida olhando para as sacolas quando Esme entrou.

-Alice! – ela a repreendeu – Você veio para ajudar e não para ficar bancando a debutante delirante. Ande, ajude Nessie a colocar a roupa.

Dois segundos depois Alice foi chamar George – a figura do desfile e que eu simplesmente adorei - Enquanto Alice se perdia com um milhão de sacolas. Esme estava achando tudo engraçado, mas até achar tudo engraçado ela fazia isso com tanta educação e refinamento que eu me senti uma ogra. Quando Jacob ou Peter faziam alguma palhaçada, eu só apontava, ria até ficar roxa e às vezes – muito raramente, ok! - eu dava uma roncada entre uma risada e outra.

Nem notei quando Esme saiu, só a vi entrado no quarto novamente acompanhado de uma das criadas.

-Por favor, Molly. Guarde as sacolas no closet de Nessie. Alice precisa se arrumar. – Esme se dirigiu à mulher. Ela devia ter a idade de Edward, por volta dos 30 anos. Com seus cabelos vermelhos como fogo, amarrados em um coque fofo, onde o cabelo lutava para sair. Ela ajeitou o uniforme preto e branco e foi até onde Alice estava para catar as sacolas.

-Não precisa fazer, - felei me sentindo mal pela mulher arrumando a minha bagunça. – depois da festa eu arrumo.

Alice riu, brincando com um par de sapados Jimmy Choo azul cobalto, recém-saídos da caixa.

-Você precisa se acostumar a deixar as pessoas fazerem as coisas para você.

Esme torceu o nariz, foi até onde Alice estava e desembuchou.

-Graças a Deus Renesme não é como você mocinha. – Ela colocou uma mão na cintura e a pontou a outra para porta como um general. – Vá se trocar.

-Eu quero ver Nessie pronta. – resmungou minha tia, que mais parecia uma criança fazendo birra. O que foi muito engraçado.

-Sabe quem veio me reclamar que você anda se atrasando? O senhor Jacobs.

-O amigo de Nessie?! – Alice se fez de tonta e eu ainda estava querendo saber se era mesmo Jacob ou outra pessoa.

-Alice! – reclamou Esme cruzando os braços contra o peito, para tentar ganhar a discursão. – Estou falando do estilista, Marc Jacobs. Você sabe muito bem disso.

-Sei? – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. Aquilo estava ficando engraçado e até dava para ouvir a risadinha de George e Molly.

-Sabe sim! – Esme falou com firmeza. – Agora vá! Não quero mais ninguém falando que você está atrasada. Afinal, você organizou a festa.

Depois de lutar contra a teimosia da minha tia Alice – uma criatura de vinte e poucos anos – saiu emburrada do quarto. Foi nessa hora em que Molly entrou no closet e George aproveitou para falar com Alice no corredor, nos deixando sozinhas.

Eu vi o sorriso quase doloroso para mim, suas mãos moldaram o meu rosto, enquanto seus polegares acariciavam as minhas bochechas.

-Renesme. – El adeizou escapar um riso emocionado – Acho divertido falar seu nome, afinal, é o meu nome também.

Nós duas rimos. Ela suspirou e soltou o meu rosto, se afastando um pouco para me observar melhor. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que ela era exatamente como Alice – toda essa coisa de me abraçar e me aceitar de cara, sem questionar – mas ela se segurava, ou algo segurava ela. Então ela pegou minha mão e sorriu com elegância.

-Sua mãe deve ter trabalhado muito para cuidar de você. Eu sei que ela teve ajuda dos seus avós, mas nunca é fácil para a mulher sustentar um filho sozinha. Eu a admiro por isso. – ela acariciou minha mão – Ela deve ter ensinado boas maneiras e muitas regras, não foi?

Afirmei com a cabeça, meio letárgica pela revelação da minha avó. Quem diria! A condessa admira minha mãe. Então ela era bem diferente do conde, com certeza.

-Mas você tem que entender que aqui também é sua casa. Você é a herdeira do seu pai, portanto também dona disso tudo. Precisa aceitar esse fato. – Ela soltou minha mão e apoiou nos quadris me olhando com diversão. – Então, está pronta para festa?

Nem respondi, porque seria uma grande negação. Eu nunca estive pronta para um baile na escola em Forks, quanto mais uma festa em minha homenagem na mansão Cullen.

Molly saiu do closet com o meu vestido e um par de sapatos pretos combinando. Estava na hora de ser uma Cullen, estava na hora de ser a filha do meu pai.

Eu nunca tinha visto uma festa como aquela.

A música ao fundo tinha vinha de uma banda, que estava em um palco ao fundo da pista de dança, era uma dessas músicas que estavam tocando no rádio sem parar, mas tinha uma batida diferente. Era sofisticado e dançante. Os garçons deslizavam com bandejas de champanhe, todos vestindo branco e um longo avental negro. Grandes arranjos nas mesas, onde flores caiam delicadamente.

Olhei para as pessoas da festa e tive a impressão de tê-las visto antes. Algum ator de Hollywood, outro devia ser um atleta com uma cantora dos anos 90. Não conseguia lembrar os nomes. Se Charlotte estivesse aqui, eu estaria surda pelos gritos de reconhecimento das celebridades. Não reconhecia ninguém que me fizesse perder a pose ou dar gritinhos, infelizmente, mas vi Alice, Emmett e Rosalie conversando com outras pessoas. Alice acenou para mim e eu caminhei até ela.

-Nessie, nessie, nessie... – Ela falou com animação e eu podia sentir a ansiedade dela transbordar o limite. – Quero que conheça a família Volturi. Demetri, nosso tio e irmão da mamãe. - Alice mostrou o homem alto como Emmett, de olhos escuros. Ele quase não sorriu para mim. – Estes são Jane e Alec, filhos de Demetri e Chelsea. – o casal de gêmeos, me olhou desconfiados e a tal da Jane me deu sorriso que me fez arrepiar.

-Mamãe ainda está se recuperando de uma queda quando andava a cavalo. – Alec justificou a ausência da tal Tia Chelsea, e mesmo assim fiquei espantada pelo motivo.

-Não se assuste Renesme. – Emmett falou dessa vez, era a primeira vez em que ele falava comigo. – Chelsea é uma campeã olímpica em hipismo. É ela quem administra o haras da família.

Respirei fundo e soltei o ar discretamente, tentado sorri para todos, mas ninguém dizia nada.

-Os Cullen e os Volturi tem uma tradição nos esportes. – Rosalie falou orgulhosa ao lado de Emmett.

-Jane competirá na próxima olimpíada com Arco e Flecha. – Alice continuou o tema pelo currículo da família. – E foi ela quem acendeu o fogo olímpico das olimpíadas de Londres. Um pequeno agrado, já que ela era muito nova para entrar na equipe e tinha acabado que quebrar o recorde mundial com a flecha mais rápida do mundo. – A garota deu um sorriso presunçoso e ajeitou os cabelos loiros muito lisos. – Alec é tricampeão europeu de esgrima e Demetri é campeão olímpico de natação. Foi nas olimpíadas que ele e Chelsea se conheceram.

O homem parecia não estar gostando de Alice estar revelando tudo aquilo da família dele.

-Todos na família fazem algum esporte e temos determinação par seremos bem sucedidos. – Demetri comentou, quase que uma alfinetada, mas Alice nem se abalou.

-Isso é verdade. – Alice riu se divertindo. – Emmett é jogador profissional de futebol.

Eu olhei para Emmett e imaginei que ele devia fazer os adversários correrem dele, ele era enorme e forte, como um armário e só de imaginar esse cara correndo em sua direção me faz assustar e ficar em posição fetal.

-Rosalie foi dançarina do Royal Ballet de Londres e Jasper, o irmão gêmeo dela, - Alice me informou toda orgulhosa. – é perito em lutas pelo exército inglês, já treinou táticas de guerra com o exército israelense e está trabalhando no setor de inteligência d MI6.

Demetri olhou para mim desconfiado, e lançou um olhar estranho para Alice.

-Alice, acredito que essas são informações um tanto... confidenciais, não acha?

Alice revirou os olhos para o homem, e aquilo não o agradou. Eu podia imaginar ele reclamado para o conde.

-Demetri, - Alice gesticulou com exagero, fazendo todos rirem. – Você anda assistindo filmes de espionagem demais. Precisa relaxar. – Ela se virou com um timing perfeito para pegar uma taça de champanhe de um garçom que passava. – Tome, - ele entregou para ele. – Relaxe! Divirtasse. Isso é uma festa e eu aconselho à todos que está na hora de dançar.

Alice deu um giro de cento e oitenta graus e foi para pista de dança, sacudindo as mãos para o ar com uma versão dançante de "I'll survive". Os Volturi se dispersaram depois do comentário, e eu vi Jane ir correndo para Irina, as duas pareciam como as garotas da minha escola em Forks, curvadas e cochichando como se tramasse um plano contra a humanidade. Demetri e Alec conversavam com um senhor barbudo e careca que estava ao lado de Tanya, que eu acreditei ser algum parente pela semelhança dos dois.

Emmett e Rosalie ainda estavam ao meu lado olhando Alice se divertir, mas foi Emmett quem me um sorriso caloroso para mim.

-Tudo bem ai baixinha?

Balancei a cabeça com um sim. Afinal eu não era tão baixinha pra minha idade, mas qualquer pessoa era baixa pra Emmett. Ele continuou o seu discurso de boas vindas.

-Não liga pra esse povo. – Ele apontou com a cabeça para Demetri e sua turma. – Eles são muito pilhados. Qualquer desvio de conduta deve ser tratado com segurança máxima. – Emmett fez uma careta engraçada e eu acabei rindo com ele.

-Então, minha vinda para cá, deve ter mobilizado até o exército. – Eu ri.

-Você é código roxo. – Ele contraiu as sobrancelhas com pesar, tentando me dar um sorriso.

-Nossa! – eu me espantei. – Se a minha situação é código roxo, imagino o código da situação da minha mãe.

Emmett ficou uns dois segundos calado, parecei refletir no que iria me falar. Deu um gole no champanhe e voltou a me olhar nos olhos.

-Sua mãe foi uma revolução para essa mansão. – Ele riu com nostalgia. – O código dela foi preto. Definitivamente.

Eu engoli o bolo que se formou em minha garganta, e agora não havia mais filtro entre o meu cérebro e a boca.

-Então é por isso que o seu pai acha que eu vou destruir a família? – Eu estava ficando louca, questionando aquilo para o filho do próprio conde, mas fazer o que? Agora já foi.

-Sua mãe contou alguma coisa que aconteceu quando ela estava aqui? – Emmett me olhava com um sorriso não tão divertido, mas impressionada pela minha falta de informação.

Foi nessa hora Rosalie entrou na conversa.

-Em, não! – Rosalie sussurrou para o noivo. – Edward e Bella é quem deve ter essa conversa com ela. Nós não temos esse direito.

-Edward sofreu muito por causa disso, - ele apontou para mim. – E ficou arrasado quando soube. Ele nunca vai dizer.

-Emmett! – Rosalie repreendeu.

Ele levantou as mãos em desistência.

-Eu não vou mais dizer uma só palavra, mas o meu irmão vai ter que contar tudo para essa menina. É um direito dela.

Então, Emmet deu as costas e saiu pisando duro. Me deixando com uma Rosalie desconcertada e eu irada de raiva, porquê essa história tinha muito mais coisa que eu nem fazia ideia. Cruzei os braços contra o peito e comecei a fuzilar Rosalie, exigindo uma explicação silenciosamente com o meu olhar mortal.

-Nem adianta olhar pra mim. – Ela se esquivou – Edward vai me matar e espalhar os meus restos mortais pelos quatro cantos do país como exemplo do que acontece com um traidor.

Na mesma hora, como se eu tivesse desejado, Edward surge bem atrás de Rosalie com um olhar curioso para nós.

-Estão falando de algum traidor em potencial?

Rosalie dá um pulo como um gato pego no susto. Tarde demais, meu esperto pai já notou algo de errado me nossa conversa.

-Edward! – ela tenta sorrir. – Estávamos falando da... família.

-Verdade? – Ele olhou curioso para mim, me perguntando.

-Isso é verdade. – Eu fui cautelosa na minha resposta.

Ele estreitou os olhos para minha e viu que tinha algo faltando.

-Eu espero não atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, mas preciso de Renesme emprestada. – Ele estende a mão para me guiar pela festa e beija as costas da mão, como um cavalheiro, para logo em seguida colocá-la em seu braço.

Estou sendo conduzida por entre as rodas de convidados e começo a me perguntar onde está Jacob. Conheço um monte de celebridades que fariam Charlotte gritar/desmaiar de histeria, mas o ápice foi conhecer a Emma Watson – a Hermione do filme Harry Potter – cuja a qual meu querido amigo Peter tem essa paixão platônica por ela e bem escondida.

-Quando Alice me falou que não poderia almoçar comigo porque a sobrinha dela estava aqui, fiquei curiosa para te conhecer. – Emma falou surpresa comigo. – Não quero te assustar, mas você virou a uma celebridade quando andou naquela passarela. Estava linda.

-Eh... obrigada. – Fiquei sem jeito e olhei para Edward buscando algum encorajamento. Ele parecia orgulhosos com o sorriso que me dava.

-Então, está pensando em ficar? – A atriz perguntou curiosa.

-Ela está aqui apenas para conhecer alguns parentes que não conhecia. – Edward se adiantou e eu quase ri com o comentário. _Talvez todos os parentes_. – Mas espero que ela queira fazer faculdade aqui.

-Ah! Isso é verdade. – Emma sorriu confirmando – Infelizmente, só não fiz faculdade aqui por uma questão de privacidade. Me sinto bem mais confortável na América. – Ela concluiu. – Mas já pensou em algum curso?

-Ainda não pensei direito, mas talvez algo com artes. – Falei sem graça, achei que seria um pouco de tietagem se eu falasse artes e ela pensasse em dramaturgia.

Edward continuou a me observar, em uma pergunta silenciosa com o olhar sobre que tipo de artes eu estava interessada.

-Gosto de desenhar, me sinto bem quando estou com uma folha um lápis na mão. – Expliquei.

-Isso é muito bom. – Emma sorriu para mim, ela estava interessada.

-Talvez devesse aproveitar sua estadia aqui e fazer um curso rápido de desenho. – Edward me encorajou. – Posso medir para minha assistente ver isso amanhã.

Algo distraiu a senhorita Watson e ela nós pede licença para falar com alguém. Edward está sorrindo animado e orgulhoso por algo que não entendo.

-Então? Gostou de conhecer uma atriz da saga de Harry Potter?

Então era isso? Ele queria que ela fosse um suvenir de viagem para quando eu voltar dizer à todo mundo como o meu pai é tão legal que me apresentou a Hermione? Não iria magoá-lo, talvez tenha feito aquilo na esperança de me agradar.

-Eu não sou muito fã dos filmes inspirados em livros, nunca são como a gente imagina. – Eu comecei a detectar sinais de desapontamento nele. – Mas eu adorei saber que ela estava curiosa para me conhecer por eu ser sobrinha de Alice.

Meu novo pai, com certo esforço, voltou a dar um sorriso pra mim.

-Mas acho que vou me aproveitar desse encontro e pedir para a Emma Watson ligar para um amigo. – Eu ri.

-Pelo menos isso. – Ele fala se divertido. – Mas fico feliz de saber mais sobre você. Gosta de desenhar?

-Sim. – Eu falou meio sem jeito. – mas desenhei pouco quando cheguei aqui.

-Você desenhou aqui? – Ele ficou curioso. – Posso ver, se não for pedir demais.

Eu fico estática. Era muito íntimo ver os meus desenhos. Minha mãe já sabia com era o esquema e nem me pedia mais,ela ficava contente quando eu mostrava ou quando acabava vendo por acidente.

-Eu vou separar uns realmente bons. – _O que não são muitos_, pensei.

-Obrigada. – Ele sorri, genuíno e com todos os dentes brancos e perfeitamente enfileirados para mim. No mesmo segundo o sorriso some e ele está sério. – Então, que história era aquela sobre traição?

Eu tive que engolir para não cuspir a verdade que estava na pontada língua.

-Rosalie não queria me contar sobre... você e minha mãe. – Eu mordi os lábios, porque era o que eu queria saber, pronto! Falei. – Ela não quis me contar porque você a acusaria de traição e espalharia o corpo dela pela Inglaterra.

Ele segurou o riso e ficou pensativo.

-Ela disse isso?

-Disse que era uma conversa que só você ou minha mãe podia ter comigo. – Agora eu podia ser acusada de traição.

-E ela tem razão. – Edward falou ainda pensativo.

-Emmett me disse que minha mãe fez uma espécie de revolução aqui. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e sua boca gesticulou, sem emitir nenhum som.

-Meu Deus! Estou abismado com essa família de tagarelas. – Ele faz uma cara de divertimento e eu acabo rindo também.

Ele suspira, continuando a falar.

-Foi uma época de muitas decisões, não foi culpa da sua mãe. – Ele emenda. – Ela passava as manhãs na biblioteca e tomava café na cozinha enquanto conversava com os empregados. Alice estava indo para o colégio interno, mas o pouco tempo em que ficaram juntas elas tiveram uma ligação muito forte. Ela sempre divertia Emmett por ser meio desajeitada nos esportes e Jasper adorava ouvir as histórias dela. – Ele estreitou os olhos com nostalgia- lembro que na época fiquei com ciúmes.

-Você era muito ciumento com ela? – sondei, tentando imaginar que talvez fosse um motivo para ela ter fugido.

-Sabe Nessie, sua mãe não tem ideia da mulher fascinante que era... ou é, não sei. – Ele estava pensando em algo, mas voltou a linha de raciocínio - Tive muitos problemas por ela chamar a atenção dos homens de uma maneira que... de certa forma, me assusta. Lembro que Rosalie chegou a ficar com raiva por ela chamar mais atenção em uma festa beneficente. – Ele me olha atento, como se acordasse de um transe. – Ela se casou?

Sorri. Se eu não estava enganada, ele tente a ficar completamente confundo quando fala dela. Ri mentalmente como uma líder de torcida.

-Não. – Eu alimento o seu interesse pelo assunto Isabella Swan – Mas continua bonita como sempre, só que emagreceu um pouco depois de uma gripe fortíssima.

Posso ver a preocupação nos olhos dele, mas ele vai se entregar. Vejo suspirar, ele disfarça olhando para a multidão e está em uma mistura de sorriso e preocupação. Depois de ficar toda orgulhosa por ele ainda ter uma quedinha – ou melhor: abismo colossal pela minha mãe. – me lembro que ela não pode saber que estou aqui, e que preciso me assegurar que Jacob não vai fazer isso antes de mim.

Como por milagre, Jacob surge com dois copos de refrigerantes.

-Estava procurando você. – ele declara, me entregando um copo e dando um gole no outro. Ele olha para Edward e lhe devolve um olhar desconfiado, _será que é ciúmes?._ – Olá senhor Cullen.

-Olá senhor Black. – Meu pai está frio e fica visível que a figura de Jacob não o agrada. – Bom, vou deixar você Renesme, preciso falar o _Lord Sugar_¹, que não para de acenar para mim.

Ele nos deixa e vai falar com o um sujeito baixinho e que está tentando chegar até nós. Edward o impedi, puxando para uma conversa enquanto caminha par o lado oposto.

-Aquele cara não é... Bom, deixa pra lá. – Jacob se distrai voltando a conversar comigo. – Agora que você conheceu sua família, conheceu as celebridades e já se mostrou para o mundo de quem você é filha. Podemos voltar para casa?

-Não! – eu cruzei os braços. _Nossa! Acho que estou ficando um pouco birrenta sobre isso._ – Ainda não pude aproveitar nada, meu pai quer conversar comigo... – Jacob me interrompeu.

-Agora ele é "_pai_"? – Jacob revirou os olhos. – As coisas estão indo rápido demais, não acha?

-Eu acho que já demorou demais.

-Bem, - Ele me desafia. – Talvez esteja na hora de sua mãe entrar em cena.

Eu sinto sua ameaça, ele não está blefando. Me desmancho e recorro ao modo implorativo ligado a toda potência.

-Por favor, Jake. Não agora que meu pai está começando a me contar sobre ele e minha mãe. - Estou com as mãos unidas e meio desesperada. Aproveito para fazer beicinho. – Se ela aparecer aqui, nunca vou saber o que aconteceu de verdade.

Ele me olha de baixo, com um olhar enviesado, mas não está resistindo a minha tática de convencimento. Abraço um dos braços dele, me agarrando como se fosse uma tábua salva vidas. O contato era sempre a minha arma, toda vez que o abraçava ou segurava em sua mãe eu sentia as defesas dele se ruírem pelo muro de resistência dele.

-Tudo bem, - ele me abraça coma outra mãe e me puxa, talvez precisando pensar melhor - mas vou te dar um prazo até o final do dia no domingo para você ligar para sua mãe. – Ele fica severo e estreita os olhos. – Lembre-se que você está acampando com a família do seu amiguinho Peter.

Eu tinha me esquecido dessa história. Peter deve estar uma fera comigo, tenho que me lembrar de ligar para ele e dizer que estou viva, bem e com Jacob... e agradecer ele para sempre por isso.

-Eu tinha me esquecido, preciso ligar para o Peter amanhã bem cedo. – Jacob me olha mais irritado. Definitivamente está com ciúmes. – Ei! Calma ai, só pra ele não ligar para minha mãe, achando que estou em apuros.

-Eu estou calmo. – Ele fica pensativo e quase triste. – Só não quero que você se machuque nessa história. – Ele suspira – Você sempre quis conhecer seu pai, mas talvez exista uma boa razão por sua mãe ter fugido daqui.

Nós ficamos ali, parados, nos abraçando. Até que uma criatura cutuca o meu ombro e me tira do meu lugar favorito. Por um segundo eu achei que era Tanya querendo conversar e eu já estava me preparando para alguma coisa do tipo "_cai fora garota!_'. Mas não era Tanya.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota das Autoras:**

Feliz dia das Mães!

A gente fugiu do almoço dos dia das mães para postar esse capítulo.

Esperamos que gostem e que não fação o que Nessie está fazendo, só vai deixar sua mãe de cabelo em pé! Hehehehe!

Então, quem será essa garota tão parecida com Tanya? Acho qque ela não vai resistir aos encantos selvagens de Jacob Black, hein... hahaha! Fiquem atentas para a parte 2 do capítulo 8! "_Quem é essa garota?_"

Abração!

**_As Autoras_**


End file.
